


Wake The Night (Underworld AU)

by LaVidaLoki779



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Ancient History, Ancient fueds, Awakenings - Freeform, BAMF Loki, Betrayal, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Covenants, Death, Death Dealers, Don't fuck with Loki, Full Shift Werewolves, He will fuck you up, Hybrids, Judgement, Lies, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Lycans, M/M, Mates, Multi, Orphans, Protective Chris, Reincarnation, Renaissance Era, Repressed Memories, Slavery, Snobby Vampires, True Mates, Vampire Sex, Vampire/Werewolf sex, Vampires, Vampires vs. Werewolves, War, Weaknesses, Weapons, Werewolf Chris, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, former slavery, learning the truth, orphan loki, seeing ghosts, the truth, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVidaLoki779/pseuds/LaVidaLoki779
Summary: The war between Vampire's and Lycans, has been fought for centuries. These species aren't like anything you've seen in the movies, or have read in books. They are real, and they are deadly.Loki has been a Vampire since the Renaissance. An orphan and a former slave, he was sold to a young Prince. Soon, he fell in love, and then lost his mate, killed by Lycans.But now Loki hunts them. And it seems they have a sudden interest in a human named Chris Hemsworth, a hauntingly accurate reincarnation of his beloved Thor.(Marvel goes Underworld, with some twists :D.)(I do not own the rights to Underworld, or any of the Marvel characters, unless it's my own original characters.)





	1. Shootout

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOKKKAYYYYY so for some reason, this thing isn't letting Chris sit next to Loki on the character tags, I've redone the list 3 times now, and for some odd reason, it won't let him be next to Loki....Idk. Whatever, I'm not gonna bother fixing it again. 
> 
> Loki and Chris are still the main prioritoes here, soooo ignore the tags, and Carry on (My wayward soooon)! :D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shootout in the Railway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Laufey is not Loki's real father, and pretend Odin, Dormarmmu, and Umar are Thano's kids.

[Past Loki](https://themusicinthedark.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/tom737-olla-still.jpg)

[Present/Death Dealer Loki](http://orig13.deviantart.net/f7d8/f/2012/280/0/6/vamp_loki_1_by_liadanaemilia-d5h1frg.jpg) 

[Loki's tactical outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d1/a7/2a/d1a72a32db54ca1d47efe96fec3a5973.jpg)

[Loki's (Selene) jacket](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/271462819125-0-1/s-l1000.jpg)

**

The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye. [Malekith](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/total-movies/images/a/ae/Christopher_Eccleston.1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131122174854) the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan, had finally been killed. The Lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution.

Victory, it seemed, was in their grasp, the very birthright of the vampires. Centuries had passed since that night, yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Malekith to the grave.

Though Lycans were fewer in number, the war itself had become more perilous, for the moon no longer held her sway. Older, more powerful Lycans, were now able to change at will.

The weapons had evolved, but our orders remained the same: Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one. A most successful campaign. Perhaps too successful.

For those like Loki, a Death Dealer, this signaled the end of an era. Like the weapons of the previous century, they too, would become obsolete. Pity, because Loki lived for it.

"Loki, what's your status?" Natasha asked into his earpiece.

Loki sat perched high above the streets of London, searching for 2 Lycan's that killed some of their men. His eyes scanned for the 2 Dogs, but saw nothing.

He said "Nothing yet. You?"

"Negative. Clint?"

"Negatory. Why are we searching for these guys again?"

Loki asked "Is there any real seasoning?"

Clint said "Gotcha...Wait, I think I gotta visual. Loki, they're heading towards you. Give 'em Hell, Buddy."

Loki smiled and said "Will do." He stood up from where he was perch, and stepped off the ledge, dropping until he landed on his feet, no problem. If he was still human, he'd probably be dead from dropping from such a height. 

He saw them ahead, and quickly turned into a crowd, to avoid detection. Even though they could probably smell him, he'd he harder to find in a crowd. He watched as they moved past him, weaving through the crowd, focus caught on someone walking by.

They appeared to be following him, a human. Loki then said "Got them. They're heading into the Railway...They're following [someone](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/64/e0/c1/64e0c1ad2e4eb81fe036c5f6e70faac9.jpg)."

Clint said "Probably food. Natasha, you ready?"

"Yep. You'll know where to find me, Loki."

Loki said "Copy that. Heading your way now." And headed in, staying a a few feet behind. When he was in there, he lost the Dogs. He looked around and grumbled, but then spotted their target. Apparently he knew he was being followed.

He had his back to Loki, and Loki decoded to get a closer look at this guy. What do they want with him anyway? More than likely food, but they looked pretty determined for following one human. Sam said they were following the guy for more than a few blocks.

As Loki drew closer, the man turned around to where Loki could almost see his face, and the Death Dealer froze.

"Thor?" He whispered. The man was tall, very big and muscular. He had short dirty blond hair, covered by a hooded sweatshirt.

His face was clean shaven, and from this distance, he had deep, gorgeous blue eyes. His facial structure matched Thor's in an almost haunting perfection. He wore black jeans, a green jacket, his hooded sweatshirt was black, and he wore black boots.

' _It couldn't be'_ he thought. _'You're dead, I saw you die.'_ He silently wanted the man to look at him. If he recognized Loki, then it must be him. Only question is: How?

The man's head turned, and his eyes landed on the Death Dealer. Loki was praying he'd recognize him, then demand an explanation.

But the man didn't recognize him. But he didn't immediately look away. His eyes scanned the paler mans face, Loki smiling just a little while leaning against a column. The man returned the same kind of smile, before looking away.

Loki kept his eyes on the man, suddenly fascinated by how he resembled his Thor so well.

He saw Natasha close by, giving him a peculiar look. A look that screamed _'FOCUS!'_. But then he heard someone yell _"BLOODS!"_

Loki quickly grabbed one of his 2 black Sig Sauer 1911 XO handguns out of his jacket, turned hot on his heel, and aimed. Civilians quickly started scattering, as Loki fired silver rounds at one of the Lycans. A man named T'Challa. He wasn't alone. A man named Steve was with him, along with Steve's mate, James.

Whether your mate is a Vampire or Lycan, they hardly ever leave their side. They live close together, feed together, fight together, kill together, and die together. And both species mates for life. Too bad Loki wasn't killed when he saw Thor die, right before his eyes.

That day, he vowed to wipe this Earth clean of Lycans, and leave none alive. Not even bitten ones who haven't turned. He's spend the next 394 years, cutting and shooting through hundreds of Lycans. Spilling enough of their blood to drown in.

But they started firing back. Fire sounded from behind him, where Natasha was at. T'Challa fired, trying to hit him. He was quick, but Loki was quicker.

He tried hard to avoid hitting civilians, but there's always casualties at war. But at least he had the heart to try his hardest not to kill anyone, besides the Lycans. Loki moved fast and his behind another column, quickly reloading.

Natasha kept herself hidden against the wall, carefully shooting. She never misses, and she can shoot around corners. Clint, as well. Speaking of which, where was he.

Loki quickly readied his gun and moved slightly, aiming at T'Challa. He squeezed off a couple, before ducking back, when shots were fired at him, and they weren't coming from T'Challa.

James carefully came forward, his movements, the way he holds his guns, clearly expert military. But so was Loki. Not exactly Military training, but close enough. When James ran out, he quickly made to reload, but Loki moved.

He kicked James' rifle out of his hands, the larger man quick to react. He quickly grabbed Loki's arm and threw a punch, the Death Dealer quickly moving in time.

He used the opportunity to grab his arm, and thruster his knee up once into his stomach, and once in the groin. James grunted and when Loki went to knee at him again, James quickly caught his leg, which was a mistake.

The Death Dealer quickly used it to his advantage, pressing his foot deeper into the larger mans stomach, before quickly jumping up and using the other kicking him hard in the stomach, before he himself landed on his back.

He quickly kicked himself back up to his feet, and kept firing. James had moved for his gun again, and this time, Steve came after him. Loki aimed at his head and before he could fire, he was tackled to the ground.

T'Challa was fully turned, growling, drool falling from his mouth from baring his fangs. Loki kicked him off and fired, 2 rounds hitting the wall, one hitting the Lycan in the shoulder.

Loki looked over and saw that man was still there, trying to move an injured woman. Natasha was fighting with James, Clint had finally showed up, and was firing arrows at more Lycans, who wanted to join the party.

The man looked over at him, nothing but fear, shock, and confusion, clouding his eyes. Loki could feel his heart racing, the adrenaline and blood, pumping through his veins.

The Death Dealer could feel his incisors protruding, and his eyes intensifying, changing from their normal blue with brown specks around his pupils, only to avoid detection from the Humans, to a deeper, [electric blue](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/10/b8/33/10b83321410b87b1a37e9c818fd5aaaf.jpg).

This comes from emotions. Mainly anger, hunger, that sort. He was very calm, even while fighting, until T'Challa was turned. Reminding him of the disgusting beast that killed his mate. And possibly, because they could end up killing the reincarnate of him.

It felt like ages as he looked at that man. His eyes and fangs, fully exposed. The man stared back in disbelief, and couldn't move. But in reality, less than a second had gone by, and T'Challa attacked again. This time, he was going after the man.

The man quickly scrambled to his feet and took off, the fully turned Lycan quick to go after him. But not before Loki shot 4 rounds at him, 2 in his back, and 2 in his head. The Lycan dropped limp to the ground, and his attention went back to the others.

Steve and James began to retreat, but not before him and Natasha could get a couple slugs into them. It was gonna hurt like hell, but they were still alive.

Clint went to shoot at them, having taken down a couple Lycans, but not before Steve fired twice at him, getting Clint right in the shoulder. Then they were gone.

Clint groaned, Loki and Natasha quickly going towards him. He dropped on the ground and held his shoulder, his eyes and fangs changed. Natasha quickly went to asses the damage, but quickly pulled her hand back, as if he burned her.

A strange, blue glow was coming from his wound, but travelling up to his neck, skin slowly turning to ash.

Natasha said "Ultraviolet light.." Clint dropped to the ground and she said "No...No, no, no, hey...Hey, you're gonna be alright. C'mon Barton, we'll get you all patched up, just hold on, okay? Please?"

Loki reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and said "Don't." There was no saving Clint. The light from the UV, burned through his body, until he stopped moving, and his sounds of pain, ceasing.

Loki tightened his hand into a fist, and Natasha sat there, sobbing. Clint was her mate, and her best friend. They've been through a lot together. They had met in the summer of 1886. Clint and his brother escaped their abusive Father, and joined the circus.

There he met Natasha. She liked watching him perform, and he always waited for her to come back. He thought she was beautiful, so he wanted to woo her, and instead, she turned him.

Natasha was born in 1618. In Russia. Her parents were always tough on her, training her hard, being sure she doesn't become a victim. She was born a Vampire. She said the best day of her life was the day she met Clint. 

Most people die from being bit by an immortal, but he made it. They've been together ever since. And now he's gone.

Sam was suddenly in his ear. "Time to get a move on guys, what's your status?"

Loki swallowed and responded. "Barton's down. They got away, but only two."

Sam sighed on the other end and said "Copy that."  

**

When they returned to the [mansion](http://www.bookdrum.com/images/books/65630_m.jpg), a beautiful one nestled in the countryside, miles from London, Loki had a weight on his chest.

He could have killed James, killed Steve, if he hadn't been tackled by T'Challa, Clint would still he alive. He was the best marksman he has ever seen, and he's seen a lot in his 687 years of life.

He was a good man, too. Good heart, he was one of Loki's best friends. And because of his stupidity, and being distracted by that man and killing T'Challa, he's dead. And the look Natasha was giving him...Cold, dark, pure _hatred_...She was right to blame him.

They took care of Clint's body, before pulling the doors open, and walking inside. Everyone else in the coven, was dressed formally. In celebration for when Dormammu, the third oldest of not just their coven, but of their kind, will be awakened to rule. Once his brother Umar arrives, he shall be awakened, and Umar will go back into slumber.

[Thanos](http://images.nymag.com/guides/fallpreview/2010/movies/brolin100830_1_250.jpg) is the first of their species. Being almost as old as life itself, born before the birth of Christ. He had birthed their entire species. Not many Vampires are born, it's extremely rare. But he was born, some would say twisted by Lucifer himself, into the original Vampire. He has a human form, and another form. No one has ever lived to see the other form, but no one has seen him in centuries. He just vanished.

His son Odin, is the second oldest. He was born 100 years after the crucifixion of Christ. Thanos fell in love with a beautiful young maiden, and after seducing her, he took her. She was a Virgin then. With her, she bore 3 children. Odin, Dormammu, and Umar. Shortly after Umar's birth, she died. 

Thanks hasn't been seen in so long, his children almost forget their Father's face. But the legends of Thanos, depict he is a evil man. The sonnof Satan, destroys anything he pleases, mortal and immortal alike. 

The war had started back in the 11th century. Supposedly a man who lost his entire family, cursed God, and God cursed him back. Turning him into the first Werewolf. Then he killed, fed, and destroyed whatever he could. 

One night he killed almost a whole family, leaving the eldest daughter alive. He raped her and bit her, before he himself was killed by Vampires. They took the woman into captivity, becoming a slave to them. Soon, she gave birth to Malekith. She was killed right after he was born.

Malekith was raised as a slave. He was forced to turn slaves, into Lycans. So they could guard the Vampires during the day. But Odin was furious when he found out Malekith had fallen in love with his mate, Frigga. He made numerous advances towards her, which she denied. Her loyalty staying with Odin. But he lost control, raped her, and killed her. That's what started the war. Odin's been bitter ever since.

But Odin was like a Father to Loki. Odin also had a son. Thor. He was alive when Frigga was killed. And after Thor's death, Odin continued to love and care for Loki. Loki himself has been bitter ever since his Death. He wishes Odin was awake to comfort him.

After the war had started, Malekith had disappeared. But Odin sent his best out to find him. [Laufey](http://waytofamous.com/images/colm-feore-07.jpg). Odin's right hand man. He spent the days hiding, and at night, he hunted Malekith. Soon, Laufey had found him, and killed him. His proof was cutting flesh off Malekith's arm, which bore the Coven's crest, branded into his skin. Malekith was dead, two of the three elders still sleep, and the Lycan's still live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Underworld franchise, it's one of my favorite Vampire movies :D. I worship Kate Beckinsale as Selene.


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to know why they're after the man from the Railway. Flashbacks. Then he returns to the Railway.

A day or 2 had past since the shootout, and Natasha still wasn't speaking to Loki. Which he still didn't blame her. Loki had locked himself up in his room, wondering about the man the Lycans were after. 

If they wanted him dead, they would have killed him during the shootout. Bit they didn't. Even if T'Challa was about to pounce on him, Loki shot him down before he could really see.

He couldn't get his mind off that man. It frightened Loki how much he looked like Thor. He wasn't much for believing in past lives or Reincarnation. But it sure made him reconsider it. The Death Dealer closed his eyes, and concentrated.

**

_He remembers the day they met. That old Witch from the Orphanage, Bertha, told Loki he would be put up in an auction. He and the other orphans had their suspicions. Rumor has it, she would sell the children to the Middle class and the Nobles, as sex slaves._

_She'd sell children from ages 6-19. That woman was a sick, evil human being. Loki was only 15 when she told him. He still remembers what she said to him. She came into his room one night, and forced him to sit up and look at him. She then took his face into her hand, and moved his head around, slightly._

_She then said "Ah yes...You'll do just fine. You sure are a pretty thing. Be ready in the morning, and if you don't look presentable, I'll beat you senseless."_

_Loki had made sure to scrub himself clean. She stood and watched as he cleaned himself, which made him feel so exposed and violated. He'd try covering himself, but she would just hit him and tell him to man up._

_Shortly after that, he and some of the other children, were chained together, and brought out before a crowd. Thankfully they weren't naked, but didn't have much to cover themselves._

_Loki could feel his heart racing. He was redder than a fresh tomato, and he could feel so many eyes on him. Wealthy men of all shapes, sizes, and ages, staring at the young man like he was a piece of meat. He feared he'd be dead before the night is over._

_A few of his friends were sold off, never to be seen again, then they started bidding on him. Prices went high and low, until one man roared out "£3000!"_

_It was higher than any price anyone had yelled out. And no one dared bid higher. Loki saw the man who had won him. He feared it would be a large, grotesque man would smell awful, and do sickening things to the young boys body, until he can no longer wash the smell off his body._

_But this man wasn't like that. He was large, muscular and strong, with long blond hair, and dark brown facial hair. His clothing was more elegant than anything Loki had ever laid eyes on. Even on this dark and cloudy day, he could see the mans intense blue eyes. The man had stepped forward, and smiled at Loki._

_Not a evil, wicked smile, not a fake smile, it was a kind and warm smile. One of the auction worker, unlocked Loki's chains, and roughly tugged him forward to the man. He waited patiently for the man to bring forth Loki, until he was standing right in front of him._

_The young boy was intimidated by how much larger he was standing so close to him, and kept his eyes fixed on the ground. The man who tugged at Loki looked up at the man and said "Enjoy yer new whore." Before slapping the boy on the ass, making him yelp and jump._

_The man gently took Loki's chin into his hand, and tilted it up, making him look at him. Those eyes bored into his and for those couple of moments, Loki couldn't breathe._

_The man smiled again, still kind, but the boy still felt intimidated. The man gently stroked his cheek with his thumb and said "Come. Your new home awaits."_

_**_

Loki opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He felt another ache in his heart, for his Love. He should have done more to help, if he did, Thor would still be alive.

There was a knock on his door, and he sighed. He asked "Yes?"

Natasha said "It's me. May I come in?"

The Death Dealer nodded and said "Yeah, come in."

The door opened, and she walked in, wearing her normal clothes. Loki sat up from his bed and asked "You still hate me?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. She said "I don't hate you...I was just angry...Him and I had been through a great deal together."

He nodded and said "It's my fault, Nat. I got distracted, it's on me."

Natasha asked "That guy you were looking at?"

He nodded and said "He looked just like him, Nat...It's like seeing a Ghost. It was him, I swear it."

She furrowed her eyebrows and asked "How? He's dead, Loki."

He nodded and said "I know, but he looked _exactly_ like him, like he was reincarnated...It threw me off, I'm sorry."

Natasha chuckled and said "Stop saying sorry, I forgive you...It'll just be hard without him."

He nodded and asked "What I want to know is, why were they after him in the first place?"

She shrugged and said "Food, maybe? What would it be besides that?"

He shrugged and said "I'm not sure...I should ask Sam for his tapes, we can look it over."

**

When Loki had found Sam, he gladly handed him a flashdrive with his surveillance feed, and when he returned to his room, he plugged it in. 

When he took a look at it, and soon he saw the man, and the Lycans following him. Natasha leaned down to look over his shoulder as he paused where it showed the man's facd, then zoomed in. She said "Ooo, he's attractive...For a human."

Loki narrowed his eyes at the mans face, and he muttered "Why do they want you so bad?"

**

James grunted and yelled as Doctor Zola worked to get one of the bullets out of his shoulder. It hit him in the back of his shoulder, and it wasn't cooperating. He sat shirtless onna table, while Steve was by his side.

Steve asked "Buck, you alright? Talk to me, Baby." 

James gritted his teeth and hissed "It hurts like a fuckin' bitch!"

Steve squeezed his hand tight, trying to reassure him, as Zola kept digging. James groaned said "For Christ's sake Zola, you can't pull a damn bullet out?!"

Zola said "Oh quit your whining, Sergeant Barnes, I've almost got it..It's lodged deep in there, you're lucky they didn't kill you."

Steve clenched his jaw and said "If he did, I'd tear their throats out."

Suddenly a voice said "I'm sjre there will be use of that later, Steven." They turned and there stood Malekith. He slowly walked up to them, and James swallowed.

He said "We were ambushed...Death dealers, three of them."

Malekith nodded and asked "And the candidate?"

James and Steve both exchanged looks, and then turned to look back at their leader. James said "We lost him..."

"You lost him?"

They both nodded, and James grunted in discomfort as Zola pulled out one of the slugs, dropping it into a metal pan full of alcohol.

Steve said "We took one of their out...UV rounds. But we lost T'Challa..."

Malekith nodded and said "That's too bad...I kinda liked him. The vampires didn't realize you were following a human...Dd they, James?"

James shook his head and said "No...I mean, I don't think so."

Malekith's eyes stayed sharp on James, keeping him in attention. He asked "You don't think, or you don't know?"

James said "I'm not sure.."

Zola dug around for the second bullet, one that lodged in his back, on his left side. Zola said "Consider yourself very lucky, James...This one missed a very vital organ."

Steve asked "Will he be able to regenerate?"

Zola said "Perhaps...But we shall wait and see then, won't we?...I I really must have a look at this Christopher.."

Malekith shook his head and sighed. He asked "Must i do everything myself?" Before turning and walking away.

**

Loki sat there thinking, and Natasha said "Stop that."

Loki looked up and asked "Stop what?"

She smiled and said "Thinking so much, you'll strain yourself."

He chuckled and she asked "What are you thinking about?"

He said "There's something that doesn't make sense...How did those Lycans that Barton was taking down, get there so fast? Surely those 3 were the only ones there at the time."

She shrugged and said "They could've just called in backup, just in case."

Loki shook his head and said "No...No, no, they didn't know we were there...And those 3 are good, they wouldn't need to call for backup if they were just stalking a human...There's something I'm not seeing here..."

She nodded and asked "So what are you gonna do?"

He looked down and thought for a minute, before looking back up at her through his lashes. "I'm going back there."

**

She had asked if he wanted some help, but he said he'd be right back. He just needed to take a look. The Railway had been closed off because of the shootout, but that wasn't gonna keep the Death Dealer away.

He snuck in under the cover of darkness, taking slow, steady steps through the abandoned station. With his gun out and ready, he wouldn't hesitate if any Lycan's attacked. 

He moved past where Clint had died, and then passed where he saw the man, and where he was when he helped that woman who got shot. He knows every back way in London, like he knows the back of his hand, he's had plenty of time to learn the city's layout. He knew exactly where to look.

He moved down one of the empty tracks, no trains on sight in the tunnel before coming across a dark, empty hallway. He listened closely , and thought he could heart the sounds of yelling, a faint echo from where he stood.

He furrowed his brows and climbed up onto the platform, aiming just in case, and slowly stepped into the hallway. The closer he got, the louder the yelling got. It sounded like cheering. He stopped at one spot, and carefully peeked in.

There was well over 50 of them. Bigger than any Den Loki has seen in almost 200 years. Standing in a big circle, watching as 2 of them, fully turned, fought each other. They growled, hit, and clawed at each other, all while the rest were normal, and cheering them on. 

His eyes widened, and if he stayed any longer, they'd discover his presence. So he quietly moved out and junled off the platform, before high tailing it out of there. He had to warn everyone.

**

Malekith entered where the Den was, disgust slowly filling him as he watched his men, cheering on as 2 Lycans tore at each other. He pointed his shotgun up into the air, and fired a shot. The noised ceased, and all eyes now on him.

They cleared a path for him, and he slowly stepped into the circle. The 2 fighters quickly shifted back to their original form, standing naked before their leader. 

Malekith eyed his men and said "You're acting like a pack  
of rabid dogs! And that, Gentlemen...  
Simply will not do. Not if you expect to defeat the Vampires on their own ground...Not if you expect to survive at all...Fandral! Rumlow! Put some clothes on, will you?" Then turned and walked away, leaving silence behind.

**

  
"We have a serious problem...I'll have to run a few tests. It's definitely an irradiated fluid, of some sort.." Their weapons maker, Tony, said, showing Loki what he meant.

Thankfully, T'Challa has no use for his weapon anymore, and Loki picked it up. After giving it to Tony to look at, Tony showed him the Magazine. Glowing blue liquid, same asthe light shining from Clint as he died.

Loki looked at it, and then he was hit by realization. He looked up at Tony and said "Ultraviolet ammunition..."

Tony nodded and said "Daylight, harnessed as a weapon."

They heard another voice come in, coming from Laufey."You expect me to believe that a mangy animal...Came up with a bullet specifically engineered to kill Vampires?"

Tony said "Bingo, Sister. But I'm betting it's Military. Something they stole... Some sort of high-tech tracer round."

Loki said "I don't care where They got these things. Clint is dead..Let's gather the Death Dealers and go back-"

Laufey cut in and said " Absolutely not. Not now. Not for a random incursion. The awakening is a few days off, and this house is in unrest as it is, Loki"

Loki looked at him in disbelief, and asked "Random? We opened fire at each other, in full view of the public.  
And from what I heard in that tunnel, what I saw?-"

Tony said "No one else was with you, how can they know you're not making it up?"

Loki felt his eyes changing, and his incisors slowly coming out. He asked "Making it up? Why would I make it up, there must be 100 of them in there!, maybe 200 at the most! I'm not stupid Stark, I know what I saw!"

Tony put his hands up and said "Whoa, whoa, whoa, retract your claws buddy, geez. I'm just saying, Loki. We've hunted them to the brink of extinction. There hasn't been a Den of that magnitude for centuries. Laufey would know. Not since the days of Malekith..Now I wanna believe you Buddy-."

Loki cut in and said "Odin would believe me.." And walked away before Tony and Laufey could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I'm going backwards on this, but I'm not looking to have the order of the chapters, in perfect alignment with every scene.
> 
> And I know a lot of the lines in the movie are getting mixed, but don't think took much about it.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it so far!! :).


	3. Candidates and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his memories. Doctor Zola testing a candidate for possible Hybrid.

Loki stood in the tomb which housed the caskets of Odin, Dormarmmu, and Umar. He doesn't know why Dormarmmu is being awakened yet, when Odin has been the best to rule out of all of them. But Umar and the rest of the counsil, will be coming soon to wake him.

His eyes remained fixed at the mirror, showing the throne room behind it. It's been a long time since Odin ruled. The last time was shortly after Thor died.

He was so broken up by the loss of his Son, he wanted to sleep, then Laufey was put in charge of keeping the Coven alive. Loki remembers everything from that day, and after that.

**

_It was the Autumn of 1623. Thor and Loki had been mates for 278 beautiful years. His life had really changed after Thor bought him from that auction. Loki was truly afraid of him. Worried he'd be beaten and raped to death, but Thor wasn't like that._

_He was still frightened by him, very cautious. But he saw Thor had no intentions of bodily harm. Soon, he turned Loki. It was more painful than anything he's ever felt before. His body was burning alive from the inside, for 3 days, as he turned._

_But Thor was with him the whole time. Comforting him, trying to ease the pain. Then when the turning was complete, Loki was so thirsty, It was maddening. That's when he fed for the first time._

_He didn't want to hurt anyone, but the thirst became so painful, he could only stand it for so long. He ended draining the body of a chamber maid, dry. He felt bad about it, but kept feeding. He drank a lot during the early years as a Vampire. He fed with and without Thor._

_Even before Thor had turned him, he had developed feelings for him. Small at first. But after turning, when Thor was there for him the whole time, they began to grow stronger. And after making love with the Prince for the first time, they knew they'd be together forever._

_Over the course of those 278 years, their love had grown stronger. Odin wasn't so thrilled with it at first, saying that Thor should marry someone of the same social class, but he saw how happy Thor was with Loki, and left it be._

_Thor taught him everything he knows. Fighting, being a Death Dealer. All their strengths and weaknesses, and those of the Lycan's. They caught together, even if Loki held no certain I'll will, towards the Lycans. But he would prove himself a worthy mate for the Prince._

_Then in 1623, everything had changed. The Lycans who worked as the daylight guardians of the Vampires, rioted. Just as what happened before Malekith was slain. They wanted to rise up against Odin and the rest of the Coven, and they went to contain it._

_Loki had become an excellent warrior, working with Thor, and a few friends of his. As he struck down Lycan's with his sword, Thor did the same. His back was turned to Thor and when he turned to search for him, Thor screamed._

_A Lycan had pounced onto Thor and before he could get it off, it started tearing at his armor, before tearing into his flesh. Loki screamed and went over, stabbing the Lycan through it's head. He fought of a few more and took them down, before going to take care of Thor._

_Loki went over and dropped next to his body on the ground, Thor spitting up blood and as it leaked from his neck and shoulder._

_He took his mates face into his hands and brushed his long hair away from his forehead. He said "Shhh it's okay, my Love, I'm here...Oh God...I-It's alright, we'll get you to a Healer, just stay with me...Thor, look at me. Stay with me Thor, Stay with me..."_

_Thor kept his eyes fixed on his mate, fear in his eyes. But he swallowed and nodded. Loki smiled, on the brink of tears, and said "Yes, that's it...That's it, everything will be just fine...I love you, so much..."_

_Thor smiled, blood covering his gleaming white teeth, and he murmured "I love...And I love you..." Then his eyes fluttered closed, and he stopped moving._

**  

Doctor Zola was comparing a sample of Lycan blood. And thanks to James, he retrieved another candidate. It hasn't been easy trying to find the right one. The Malekith is desperate to find the right one. The one that can unite both bloodlines.

Today, he had a man named Jonah Herrington. A very very distant relative to their Christopher. Chained with his arms above his head, passed out. He stirred a little when Zola took some of his blood. For weeks, Zola has tried and tried using so much blood to test with Vampire and Lycsn blood. All failures. Perhaps Malekith's dream will never become reality.

When Zola tested it, he sighed. Another failure. Being that Thanos was the vert first of his species, it's almost impossible to know who's blood could unite the bloodline. He's very close to giving up, or just having random people get kidnapped, brought back, and take their blood for testing. He really needs Christopher, or Malekith will have his head on a platter.

**

_That was the worst day of Loki's existence. He never thought this would happen, nobody did. He screamed so loud, that Heaven and Hell Heard and trembled. Eyes changed to their electric blue, fangs fully bared._

_Loki stood and didn't stop until all the Lycans in the attack, were wiped out. When Loki stood, his sword was soaked in blood. And it was over. Thor's body was wheeled off, the others that died as well._

_For the next 2 weeks, the Coven mourned the loss of their Prince. But none mourned as much as Odin and Loki. Odin comfort Loki as he cried, having been like a Son to Loki since he accepted him and Thor. Odin fell asleep, and the Coven fell into Laufey's hands._

_Loki hardly spoken to anyone since it happened. Only when he had to. He became a recluse, and shut himself away. He hadn't thought of love since, only killing Lycan's, with his friends. And now that he's seen an almost exact replica of Thor, his interest in this human has peaked._

**

As Loki kept staring off at the throne room, he heard a voice say "It's a waste of time, you know."

He snapped out of his concentration, and turned to see Natasha standing there, in a beautiful [gown](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB18aQKHFXXXXX4aXXXq6xXFXXXW/Black-Gothic-Appliques-Long-Elegant-font-b-Evening-b-font-font-b-Dresses-b-font-Formal.jpg). He asked "What is?"

She smirked a little and said "I doubt Odin would want you freezing  
in here, staring at his tomb for hours."

Loki looked back at the tomb and said  
"No, he'd want the Death Dealers out  
there, scouring every inch of the city...  
Laufey. I'll never understand why Odin left him in charge. He's a bureaucrat, not a warrior."

She came over and said "We need to get you ready."

"For what?"

"The party...Umar's envoy will be here any minute."

**

Loki went back into his room, and his laptop was still open, the image of the man still there. He decided to try and research this man.

When Laufey came in, before he coyld say anythinf, Loki asked "Do you see this human?"

Laufey looked at the picture, Loki turnjng the laptop so he could see. Laufey leaned down and asked "What of him?"

Loki's eyes scanned the mans face, and said "I'm beginning to think the lycans-"

He was cut off by the sounds of the guard dogs barking, and Laufey saying "Blast!" When he looked down out the window, he watched as a small limousine, pulled up on the gravel.

He then turned back to thr Death Dealer, and said "Change your clothes, Put on something elegant, and be quick about it."

Loki rolled his eyes and tore his eyes off the screen. He said "Laufey, i'm serious! I think they were following him."

The other man scoffed and asked "Other than food, why would lycans stalk a human?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is short, I intended this chapter to be short.


	4. Why Are They After You??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pays a visit to Chris' flat. Cool action ahead.

When Laufey wouldn't believe him, it was time Loki tracked down this man. Christopher Hemsworth, to be exact. He was married, but isn't anymore, and he lives in a sleazy flat, in a rougher part of London.

When he kicked the door in, the flat was dark, and a little depressing. He took slow steps inside, his eyes scanning the place.

A small big box TV sat on a old, dusty shelf. Different books and clothes, scattered the dirty floor, a single mattress lay crooked, not made. Then the phone started ringing. And he could sense Christopher was nearby, wondering why his door was ajar.

Loki quickly hid in a dark spot in the corner of the room, just before he slowly stepped in. He looked around the room, and after the last ring, his voicemail. "This is Chris, I'm not in right now. Please leave a message." He's Australian.

"Chris, it's Robbie. The police were  
just at the construction site, looking for you.They were convinced you were  
involved with a shootout. I told them there's no way you'd be involved with that...But they're looking for you, right now-"

As soon as he turned around, Loki sprang from his spot, and was over there before the other man, realized it. Loki quickly grabbed him by his throat, squeezing.

Then he lifted him up, holding him against the wall, as if he weighed nothing. Chris must have been surprised by the smaller mans strength.

His eyes fixed down at Loki's, and Loki took a breath. Then he asked "Why are they after you??" Before he could answer, roaring and howling came from above them. Suddenly pieces of ceiling shot down in big spots, appearing that Loki will have to wait for his answer.

Loki muttered "Damn.." Before pulling his gun out, cocking it, and started shooting at the ceiling, Chris dropping from his grip. Before he could contain the human, he started running. Loki didn't mind it for now, and kept shooting. Then he turned and ran after Chris.

He chased him towards the elevator, looking back to shoot a couple Lycans scaling the walls behind him. Before he could get to Chris, the doors on the elevator closed, and he punched at the metal in frustration. Now his focus was on killing the Lycans.

**

Chris braced himself against the corner, panting, rubbing at his neck wheee the man had grabbed him. That's when he remembered the Railway. That was the same man, looking at him. 

He actually thought the man was beautiful. Tall, slender, ivory skin, thick, Raven black hair that was smoothed back, beautiful light blue eyes, as apposed to his darker ones. The man was gorgeous. And now he's broken into his flat, and choked him up against the wall, and shooting at big dog looking things. 

He worked to slow his breathing back to normal, and muttered "What the Hell?" And when the elevator doors open, a man stood there. Tall, slender, very short brown hair, blue eyes, and a thin, bird like face. Chris had never seen the man before, but became alert when the man smiled at him. "Hello, Christopher."

**

Loki shot repeatedly at the Lycans, sometimes missing them more than hitting. One went down, hut they were still coming. That's when he got an idea.

He looked down at the floor, aimed down, and started shooting, quickly shooting a circle into the floor, before it caved, sending him down to the floor below. Then he started running again.

He then stopped when he saw Malekith standing there. He couldn't believe his eyes. Malekith was supposed to be dead, Laufey killed him himself...But apparently not. 

He then focused, and aimed straight, before shooting at him. A few hit him, bur he didn't go down

**

Before Chris could react, the man quickly grabbed him, ducking cover into the elevator from the hail of fire. He took Chris to the ground, and threw his head back. He felt his eyes change, and his fangs came out, but not completely like with his other form.

That's when he brought his mouth down and bit into his shoulder. Chris' eyes shot open and he gasped. White hot pain shot into his shoulder, and he felt fire from where the man was biting him. He tried to cry out in pain, but it felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of him.

This wasn't a normal bite from a person, this guy was different. He knew Chris' name, what else could he know?? Maybe it had something to do with the shootout, and those guys following him down to the Railway. And now he knows the other man chasing him, was apart of it too.

He closed his eyes thinking this man was gonna kill him, but then, the man was yanked away from him, and something else grabbed at him. He quickly opened his eyes and the other man said "Move! Come on, move! Now!" He was pulled up to his feet, and they started running, the man holding onto his arm.

** 

Loki quickly pulled him out of the building, and into his car. Then he went and got into the drivers seat. He quickly turned it on, and drove off, wondering if Malekith would come after them.

Chris quickly turned to the Death Dealer, and yelled "What the fuck is going on?!

Loki didn't answer, and just kept driving, making a sharp right turn. He cursed when he saw Malekith, bolting after the car. Loki tried to speed up, but then Malekith jumped up onto the roof, and next thing they know, a silver blade comes crashing through the roof, between them.

Malekith pulled it out, and thrust it back in, still missing, but making them jump. When he pulled back and thrust back in for a third time, it hit, driving into the top of Loki's shoulder.

He cried out in pain, closing his eyes, before the blade pulled back again. He opened his eyes again and slammed on the brakes, sending the Lycan flying off, hitting the hood, before landing on his feet. 

The Lycan and the Death Dealer stared at each other, before Loki put the car in reverse. He backed up a little, then out the gear back in it's original place, before slamming his foot down on the gas. The car sped forward, hitting the Lyxan dead on, sending him flying back over, and they drove off.

Chris looked at the blood seeping on Loki's jacket, and said "Stop the car...Stop the car!"

Loki quickly pulled his gun out, and aimed at his face, becoming alert. "Back off!"

Chris put his hands up while the gun was almost touching his nose, and said "Okay, Okay...All right..." Loki slowly lowered his gun, putting it back where he put it.

When the bigger man relaxed, he said "But you've lost a lot of blood..."

The Death dealer ignored it, and Chris sighed on frustration. He said "If you don't stop the car, you'll get us both killed...I'm not screwing around!"

"Neither am I!" The Death Dealer retorted, quickly looking over at him. Then he fixed his eyes back on the road and said "Now shut up and hold on., I'll be fine."

He kept driving, and thats when he began to feel lightheaded. He struggled to stay awake, but ended up failing, fainting. Chris quickly caught the wheel and yelled "Shit!"

Trying to take control and keep from crashing, but it was too late. The car hit a couple pipes in the road, sending the car flying. It flipped in the air, before crashing into a river. 

Chris had to react quickly, or they'd both die. He struggled to get out of his seatbelt, and when he finally got out, he saw something. Loki's gun floating in the water. He grabbed it and moved Loki out of the way, before shooting at the window. 

**

He dragged Loki's unconscious body up to the shoreline, before setting him down. He fell on top of him a little bit, then got back up.

He quickly pulled him out of his jacket, and looked at his shoulder. The fabric was torn wide, and he was still bleeding. Thankfully, Chris knew what to do. He quickly pulled his jacket off, brought the thin fabric to his lips, and tore it with his teeth. 

He quickly tied it around his shoulder, tying it tight. Then he slowly brought his hands to the unconscious mans chest, before beginning CPR. 

He pumped at his chest a few times, being careful, until he moved, water coming up out of his mouth. Chris turned his head to the side while he spat it up, watching as his eyes opened.

He was suddenly in awe when he saw Loki's normal eye color, change into the deeper blue. Those eyes searched his face, almost unaware of what had just happened. He looked like he was about to speak, but then fell unconscious again. 

Chris hovered about him, water dripping from his skin, as he himself became suddenly tired. That's when he dropped down next to Loki, and passed out.

** 

Malekith walked into the warehouse, where Zola was stationed. He smiled at the doctor as he held up a vial, one he filled himself, with Chris' blood.

Zola smiled, delighted that the Lycan had retrieved a sample, and carefully took the vial from his hand.

Zola said "If Christopher is indeed the carrier, the Vampires could-"

Malekith cut in, saying "Relax, old friend. I've tasted his flesh...Just two days till full moon. Soon, he will be a lycan...Soon, he will come looking for us."

Zola nodded and gently squeezed the blood into the glass Erlenmeyer Flask, saying "It's a shame we don't have more..." Both silently praying it would work. Zola mixed it in the water, and they saw a change they hadn't seen from months of testing.

They both smiled as Zola simply said "Positive.."

**

Chris stirred, sometime later. Unaware of where he was, or how long he had been out. He went to move, but a hand gently pushed him back down.

He looked and saw it was Loki, looming above him, smiling a little. He said "Lay still. Your skull's taken a good knock. You've been unconscious  
for a while...Do you have any idea  
why those men were after you?"

Chris looked around, seeming to see he was in a bedroom, onto a very small couch. He swallowed and asked "Where am I?"

Loki said "You're safe...I'm Loki."

Chris smiled, still exhausted from earlier. Then he slowly slipped back asleep.

Suddenly someone else came into the room, and when Loki looked back, it was Natasha. She stopped dead in her tracks, and smiled. She said "So, for once, the rumors were true...The whole house has been absolutely  
buzzing about your new pet."

Loki looked down at the sleeping body, studying him. She then asked   
"Oh God, you're gonna try and turn him, aren't you?"

Loki rolled his eyes ans aaid "Of course not."

"So why did you bring him here?"

He smiled, hoping she wouldn't see it, and said "He saved my life...Why are you here?"

He turned and looked at her, and he smiled dropped. She said Laufey sent me..He wants to see you. Now."

**

  
"This is completely unacceptable!  
You go against my orders and spend  
the night away from the safety of the mansion...With a human? A human you've since brought back to my house?!"

Loki stood before Laufey, unfazed by his anger. Loki said "As far as I'm concerned, this is still Odin's house."

Laufey scoffed and Loki continuedm "Look, I don't want to argue.  
Understand that Christopher is somehow important to the Lycans-"

"Oh, so now it's "Christopher"!"

"Would you just hear me out?" The Death Dealer asked, raising his voice a little.

Laufey chuckled and said "It's beyond me why you're so obsessed over this ridiculous theory...Malekith wouldn't be a bit interested in a human...Christopher or otherwise-Wait a minute...You're infatuated with him,  
aren't you?"

Loki cringed a little and said "Now, that's a ridiculous theory."

Laufey stepped closer, Loki backing up a step. He asked "Is it?"


	5. Chris' Escape/Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris escapes. Loki is slowly trying to piece things together, and becomes desperate.

Natasha ran her hand along the frame of the couch, where Chris way lying, eyeing the unconscious human.

As Chris slept, he started seeing things. Flashes, all blurred. He couldn't make anything out, it went by so fast, but he could definitely see something. Sounds of screaming, cracks whipping, he didn't know why this was happening, why any of this was happening.

Natasha then moved over and leaned over Chris. She smiled a little as she got closer to his face, and that's when she thought she saw something. She went and pulled his shirt to the side on his left shoulder, and that's when she saw it. A bite.

Her eyes widened and Chris woke up. As soon as his eyes opened, hers widened, and she screamed. She quickly jumped up, almost like a cat, but jumped up on the ceiling. Then she turned and hissed, baring full, long fangs.

Chris' own eyes widened, and he jumped, getting off the couch. She hissed again and he ran over to the window. He quickly opened it up and that's when she dropped down to the floor. 

Her eyes weren't as blue as Loki's, hers looked slomost like a pale, but vibrant purple, even if her eyes are green. She biased at him again, ready to pounce, but he quickly climbed out, and jumped, despite the height, and landed on his back with a thud.

He grunted and got up, running scross the lawn, wanting to be as far away from this place as possible right now. Even if it was now raining. Or if he was leaving Loki behind.

**

Loki and Laufey quickly ran into the room, both of them looking put the open window. Loki watched as Chris disappeared, silently cursing.

That's when they looked at Natasha, standing there stunned. Then Laufey hissed " _L_ _eave us!_ "

She quickly scurried away like a frightened dog, and that's when Laufey turned to Loki. He stepped closer to the Death Dealer, silent fury on his face. Then when he was close enough, he quickly backhanded Loki across the face, making him flinch. Even if it hardly affected him. 

Then he looked back at him, and Laufey walked away.

**

Loki had changed his shirt since what happen with Malekith. And right now, he's taking his anger out on busts, shooting them all over the faces. Then he could see Tony out of the corner of his eye.

He looked over at him and Tony said "Sure hope you never get pissed off with me."

Loki smiled a little and was about to go back to shooting, making a new bust come up. Then Tony said "Hold on...Check this out." He handed Loki a different gun. Bigger, and heavier. He smiled at the Death Dealer and said  
"Go ahead. Squeeze off a few."

Loki then aimed the gun at the bust, and pulled the trigger. The shots were much louder, creating bigger holes in the bust. That's when he saw a silver looking liquid, oozing from the holes.

Tony said "Eject the mag."

When Loki did so, he saw the same liquid in the bullets. Just like the UV rounds from T'Challa's gun.

Loki smiled and said "You've copied the lycan rounds...Silver Nitrate."

Tony smirked and said "A lethal dose."

"They won't dig these out,  
like our usual rounds."

Tony said "No point. Goes straight into the bloodstream. Nothing to dig out."

Loki nodded and asked Tell me, Tony...Do you believe Malekith died  
the way they say?"

Tony asked "What, Drama Queen Laufey telling war stories again?"

The Death Dealer said "That's my point. It's nothing but an ancient story. His story.There's not a shred of proof he killed Malekith, only his word."

Tony nodded and said "I've never underestimated Laufey's lust for advancement...But Odin believed him,  
and that's all that matters...I think."

**

Laufey had left the mansion, not mentioning his whereabouts to anyone. He was meeting witj Malekith. He had climbed into a car with him, and they had started talking. Laufey clearly upset.

Malekith asked "Where are you going with this anyway? Nowhere."

Laufey gritted his teeth and said said "Engaging death dealers in public, and chasing after some human...Was not what i had in mind! You were told to set up shop and lay low!"

Malekith quickly surged forward, grabbing Laufey by his throat. He leaned his face close to Laufeys and said "Calm yourself, Laufey! The human doesn't concern you...And besides, I've laid low for quite long enough."

Then he left go and Laufey said "Just keep your men at bay, Malekith. At least for the time being. Don't force me to regret our arrangement."

Malekith said "You just concentrate on your part...Remember, I've bled for you, once already. Without me, you'd have nothing...You'd be nothing."

**

Loki decided to do sone research of his own, beyond his laptop. In the mansions library, there was a certain book, sittinf behind a glass case. Not just anyone could read it, it's only meant to be read by the elders. Like that would stop Loki.

He broke the glass, before pulling the book out. He shook off the shards, and brought it over to a table. He opened it up, looking at the pages. This book is the most important book here. Starting from the birth of the Coven, to the death of Malekith, and the awaken rituals of the elders.

He saw pictures, depicting the war between the Vampires and the Lycans. The Lycans enslaved, branded with the Coven's crest. He turned to one page, titled _'The Death of a Prince.'_ Referring to Thor.

Loki saw a drawing for that. A depiction of what looked to be Thor's body, lying dead on the ground. Loki sitting beside him, his head down, crying over him. Drawn bodies framed the picture, appearing to be the rest of the Coven, mourning the loss of their Prince.

**

_Suddenly Loki could see it. When Thor stopped moving. Loki holding his face, praying he'd come back to him. Then he threw his head back and screamed. Thunder sounding across the sky. As it started raining, Loki laid his head on his mates chest and cried, before his rage ended the riot, leaving so many of the Lycans, dead._

**

Loki snapped back into reality, wiping at a tear that had rolled down his cheek. Then he flipped through a few more pages, until he came across the "Death" of Malekith. 

"Of the scores of brave souls who could have hunted Malekith, no Vampire had no stronger will, than Laufey who was richly rewarded  
for not only hunting Malekith, but for returning with evidence of the Lycan master's demise. The branded skin,  
cut from Malekith's very arm."

The next page was torn, covering a part of a picture. The picture was of Malekith. His face covered, but Like knew it was him. Then he turned to the very back of the book, where the flesh was kept. Cleaned, and stuck into the book. Loki's long fingers traced over the old flesh, before carefully pulling it out, going back to that picture.

It matched the brand in the picture, cut from his right shoulder. Then he saw something else. It looked to be a [pendant](https://www.hollywood-collectibles.com/store/images/D/lucianpendant10-1.jpg). A sort of 'X' shaped one, gold, with a green Gem in the middle. The very same one taken from Frogga, after Malekith raped and murdered her. It was meant to he passed onto Thor, but no one found it, nor did Laufey bring it back to Odin.

Loki thought back to when he shot at Malekith. Even if he couldn't see it well, Malekith was wearing the exact same one. Laufey lied. Loki quickly shut the book, and got up, storming out of the room. That's when he almost ran into Natasha, quickly moving past her.

Then she said "I've been looking for you...He's been bitten." Loki stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned and looked at her. She said "Your human, he's been marked by a Lycan."

He then thought she was lying, and rolled his eyes. He asked "Did Laufey put you up to this?"

She shook her head and said "No. I saw the wound with my own eyes, I swear." He looked for any sign that she was lying, but she wasn't. 

Loki then turned and started walking away. She asked "But what about the Covenant? You know it's forbidden!"

**

After Chris had ran from the mansion, he went and called his friend Robbie. Robbie was at the hosptial with a friend of theirs, after accidentally shooting a couple nails into his foot with one of the nail guns.

He had gotten his bite looked at, and told the docotor he didn't want any questions. After the doctor reluctantly agreed, he cleaned and patched up Chris' shoulder, and went off. Then he asked to speak with Robbie in private.

Chris said "And ever since he bit me,  
I've been...Things have been really weird...I've been having these hallucinations and these delusions...  
All I know is, it feels like my skull is splitting in half..."

Ever since the mansion, Chris kept seeing things like he did before he jumped out the window. The same kind of stuff, sometimes blurry, sometimes clear. But he still didn't know what it meant. 

Robbie chuckled and said "Okay, so a full-grown man bit you? Jesus. Are you sure this wasn't a dog?"

Chris nodded and said "I said, it was a man.." When Robbie still looked unconvinced, Chris caught his eyes and said "It was a man." Proving her wasn't lying.

Robbie nodded and said "Okay, I got it."

Chris then said "He was after me. And that man from the Raiway..."

"What man?"

Chris huffed and asked "Haven't you been listening to me? He took me hostage!"

Robbie put his hands up and said "All right.."

Chris swallowed and said "Just...Please..."

Robbie nodded and said "I'll help you get this all sorted out, all right? I'll be right back."

Chris quickly grabbed his wrist, not wanting him to go. He didn't know where else to go, and he surely didn't wanna go back inside that mansion.

Robbie said "Let go, Chris...Let go." When the bigger man released him, Robbie said "Just calm down, okay?  
I'm gonna be back in a minute. That's a promise."

Chris nodded and said "All right." As Robbie went to leave. After a couple minutes or so, Chris looked out to see if he could find him, and saw him and two police officers close by. He cursed and decided there was nowhere else to go, _but_ back to the mansion.

**

Loki washed his hands, the water now past blistering hot, but it didn't affect him. After he shut the water off, steam covered the mirror.

Loki brought his hand up, and wrote out _'ODIN'_ into the steam, before wiping it off. He then saw his own reflection in the mirror, and said "Please forgive me...But I desperately need your guidance..."


	6. The Awakening Of Odin/Helping Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki awakens Odin. Then goes of with Chris, explaining everything.

Loki then walked into the room outside the throne room, and went inside to the guard currently sitting there. He stepped in and said "Laufey wants to see you."

He nearly said Tony, but Tony's main specialty is making the weapons. Besides Loki and Natasha, Laufey is the head of their strike team. The man nodded, then got up and left.

When he checked to make sure the coast was clear, he quickly walked into the tomb, heading over to where Odin's tomb lie.

He squatted down and turned the handle where the ' _O_ ' sat, until it clicked. He watched as the tomb opened by itself, a cylindrical coffin slowly raising up, vertically. When it was all the way up, Loki carefully brought it down into a horizontal position.

There lied their leader. Odin's flesh was rotted, his hair and beard still in tact. This is only so from blood deprivation. A mouth piece that sat under Odin's chin, then moved to where it was above his mouth. 

Loki then brought his wrist up to his lips, and sank his fangs into flesh, tasting his own blood, before bringing it down to where it could be dripped into Odin's.

To his knowledge, and Awakening has never been attempted by one such as himself. The elders hold the power to organize their memories and thoughts into a single, cohesive vision. A detailed record of their reign.

Loki can only hope Odin will hear his plea. He watched as the blood went into Odin's mouth, imagining as it made his insides burst, being nourished by the liquid. Although he couldn't fully imagine what Odin could be seeing. But perhaps its his proof of Laufey's possible deception, along with everything else so far, since the shootout.

**

 _"Please forgive me, but_ _I desperately need your guidance. I_ _apologize for awakening you a_ _head of schedule...But I fear we may all be in grave danger...Especially you, my Lord, if left in your weakened state._ _For I believe that Malekith is alive and well. Here. Now. In this very city...Preparing to hit us, during the awakening ceremony. Even more disturbing...Is that if I'm correct...It would mean that Laufey is in league with him."_

**

Loki had checked to see if it was still clear, and heard commotion close by. He quickly his and waited. 

**

Laufey walked into the booth and asked "What's so pressing?"

The guard Loki tricked, sat and stared at the screens, one from the outside. Loki then came out, walking in to see the guard, Laufey, and Natasha in there. The guard said "Take a look."

He looked over at the sceen and saw Chris, approaching the mansion. Clutching his arms, shivering from the freezing rain. He went up to the muzzer near the gaye, the camera zoomed in on his face. He panted and yelled "Loki! I want to speak with Loki!"

Laufey turned to Loki and asked "Is that Christopher?"

"Loki!"

Laufey stood up straight and stepped closer to the Death Dealer, and asked "Is it Christopher?"

Chris yelled "What the hell is going on?! What's happening to me?!"

Loki rolled his eyes and then leaned down to answer him. Chris seeing his face on the small screen. Loki said "I'm coming out." Then he started walking away. 

Laufey went after him and said "If you go to him, you'll never be welcome in this house again."

Loki stopped and turned to him. He said "Well now that Odin's awake, we'll see what he has to say about that." Shock slowly blossoming across their faces. Then he turned and walked away.

Chris waited until a silved car pulled up, and Loki said "Get in." And Chris quickly went and climbed into the passengers seat.

**

Natasha said "Look, I warned him. I warned him, but he didn't listen...  
I should've told you sooner..."

Laufey then looked at her and asked "Told me what?"

She then felt two inches tall, and swallowed. She said "His human, Chris...He's not a human at all...He's a Lycan."

Laufey's eyes widened at the very word, and his blood began to boil under his skin. He yelled " _What?!_ "

Then another voice, a much deeper one, asked "What's this ruckus?" Their mouths dropped open, and they turned to see the very being where the voice came from. Odin himself. Pulling himself slowly, blood bags hand from an IV drip, letting his old body be nourished by the liquid.

Laufey and Natash quickly kneeled before him, before slowly standing back up. Odin raised his hand towards Natasha and said "Leave us." She quickly nodded and then left. Leaving Laufey alone with Odin

**

Loki looked over at Chris and saod "Never come here again, They'll kill you."

Chris asked "Why? Who are you people?"

Loki's eyes went back to the road, and he saks "Like it or not, you're in the middle of a war that's raged for thousands of years. A blood feud between Vampires and Lycans...Werewolves."

Chris looked at him like he was insane, which was definitely expected. Then Loki said "Consider yourself lucky.  
Most humans die within at least the firsr hour of being bitten by an immortal...The viruses we transmit are deadly."

Chris asked "And if you bit me, I'd become a vampire instead?"

The Death Dealer said "No, you'd die.  
No one's ever survived a bite from both species..." Loki suddel remembered he was sitting next to a man, who will soon become the very thing Loki hates most. Even if he does look like his Thor.

He gripped the steering wheel tight and said "By rights, I'd stop the car, and kill you myself."

Chris asked "Then why are you helping me?"

"I'm not! I track down and kill your kind...My only interest is finding out  
why Malekith wants you so badly..."

**

Odin asked "Do you know why I've  
been awakened, servant?" 

Laufey. Who stood nervously before his superior, shook his head and said  
"No, my Lord...But I'll soon find out-

"You mean when you find _him?_ "

Laufey nodded and said "Yes, my Lord.

Odin sat back, his hands slightly gripping the armrests on the thronw and said "You must let him come to me. We have much to discuss,  
Loki and I..." He narrowed his eyes at Laufey and said "He has shown me  
a great many disturbing things.  
Things that will be dealt with  
soon enough..."

Laufey swallowed and Odin said   
This coven has grown weak,  
decadent. Perhaps I should have left someone else in charge of my affairs.  
Still...His memories...Are chaotic.  
There's no sense of time."

Laufey took a step forward, being slow, afraid of what Odin could possibly do, and he said "Please, my Lord, let me summon assistance...You're in need of rest."

Odin's stare at the lesser man intensified and he said "I've rested enough. What you will do, is summon Dormammu."

Laufey swallowed and said "But...He still slumbers, my Lord.  
Umar and the council members  
are arriving tomorrow night...To awaken Dormammu, Not you, my Lord...You've been awakened  
a full century ahead of schedule..."

**

Laufey yelled "That insignificant little shit has betrayed me! Now he knows everything, he!s been obsessing about-" Then he turned to Natasha, who was afraid to move a muscle.

Laufey said "Wait..." He steppes closer to her, and asked "Are you to be trusted?"

She nodded, and swallowed. She said "Of course." The first time one of her expert lies didn't sound convincing.

Laufey then smiled and asked "Trusted enough to betray one of your dearest friends?"

**

As Loki and Chris asceneded a long and winding staircase up to one of the interrogation rooms they use, Chris said "I'm seeing these things, these hallucinations.."

Loki looked back at him and said  "They're not hallucinations, they're memories. You've been bitten. His memories have been passed to you..." 

When the reached the top to the room, they walked in and Loki said "This is one of the places we use  
for interrogations...It should be safe."

Chris nodded and looked back at a table. Fully of silver medical tools, and silvee bullets sitting in bloody water. He then asked "What are these for?"

Loki looked, and then said "Lycans are allergic to silver...If we don't get our bullets out quickly, they die during questioning."

"What do you do with them after?"

Loki said "We put the bullets back in." Smiling a little. Chris' eyes widened a little, and he nodded.

**

Malekith walked over to the truck where his men lie in wait. Awaiting tjeir orders to proceed. Hw opened the door and saw them loading their weaponds, and getting everything else ready.

The Lycan leader smiled and asked "How are things progressing?"

One of his men, Brock Rumlow, looked at him and said "We're ready."

**

Loki stood by a window, leaning up against the wall. He was looking out as rain poured over the city. He could clearly see Chris staring at him, sitting in the interrogation chair, a couple feet away. But the Death Dealer didn't look back at him.

After awhile of silence, Chris asked "Why do you hate them so much?"

Loki said "I've already told you,  
we're at war..."

Chris shook his head a little and asked "So you're just following orders?"

When loki didn't answer, Chris waited. But after a minute or so, he asked "Why can't you just answer the question?"

Loki looked back at him, not saying anything. Then he looked back out the window, the larger man's eyes still fixed on him.

Loki propped his head against the window and said "I was an orphan once...I was born February 9th, 1330...In what's now, Westminster...During the early years of the Renaissance. I've been in England almost my whole life, I hardly ever left the country unless it was business outside of here, for the Coven."

Chris' eyes widened and he said "Jesus..."

Loki smiled and turned to him. He said "I'm 687 years old."

Chris nodded, clearly still processing that information. He then smiled at the Death Dealer and asked "Is it bad if I tell you, you look very good for your age?"

Loki chuckled and said "No, not at all...I had spent my whole life in an orphanage. I never knew one thing about my real parent, or the rest of my family. I had no one, except a few friends there...Rumor had it, the cruel and evil woman who owned and ran the orphanage, would sell the children as personal whores, for the wealthy...Children... From 6 years old, and up...It was 1345...And I was 15, when it was my turn."

Chris shook his head, disgust very clear on his face. He asked "Christ...Who could do something like that?"

Loki simply said "She could...And she did.." Before looking back out the window. He said "I had never been so scared in all my life. Then when I was put in an auction, one man, bid higher for me than anyone else. His name was Thor. He was the son of Odin...The second oldest Vampire in existence, and the true leader of our coven...Thor was also my mate.."

Chris asked "Wait, this guy bought you as his own personal toy, and you mated with him??"

Loki said "Thor wasn't what you're expecting...He was kind, had a beautiful heart. Loved his family, fought valiantly for his Coven...And he loved me, ever since he laid his eyes on me at the auction. I avoided him for weeks, wouldn't look at him, rejected his advances. He knew I was afraid, and he never forced himself on me. In time, I adjusted, and started trusting him. 

One night, he turned me. I wasn't afraid. He stayed with me as I turned, and while I fed...And soon, I had fallen for him. We had been together ever since...I spent 278 glorious years, with the man I loved, being accepted into his family, being taught almost all I know now, by Thor..m"

Chris nodded and asked "So what happened?"

A flash of lightening went off, striking across the sky, illuminating the Death Dealers face. He turned and looked back at Chris, his eyes slowly changing. He swallowed and said "It was 1623...One night, there was a riot. Lycans attacked, they guarded us during the day as we slept. 

I was fighting with Thor. We fought hard to contain it, and it was working so far...Then I turned and right then, a Lycan pounced on Thor, pinning him to the ground. It tore at his armor and started ripping into him...There was so much blood, and I still hear his scream in my head to this day...I quickly went and killed the Lycan, and tried to keep him awake...But it was too late.." His eyes were fully shifted, and tears pooled in them.

Loki felt his bottom lip quiver, but he worked to stop it. He then said "When he was gone, I screamed...I screamed so loud, I wanted the whole world, and Heaven and Hell to hear me...I cried, got back up, and I killed every last Lycan that was still alive...After that, I spent the next 394 years, being a Death Dealer. Cutting down the Lycan population, substantially. 

Keeping myself locked up inside a cold, and bitter shell...Then I found you...I spent so long praying I'd get Thor back, and when I saw you down in the Railway, I kinda felt like I did.." He smiled, and Chris raised an eyebrow.

He asked "What do you mean?"

Loki licked his lips a little and then said "You look just like him...But your hair is much shorter, and you don't have a dark brown beard...When I saw you that night before the shootout, I thought I had seen a Ghost...It's remarkable how much you look like him, it still scares me...And I don't scare easily."

Chris nodded and swallowed. Then he asked "So you're only helping me, because I look like your dead boyfriend?"

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "No...I want to finally make peace with the fact that Thor is gone...You looking like a moderm reincarnation of him, means nothing to me."

"Then why?"

Loki stepped closer and folded his arms over his chest. He smiled a little and said "Not sure...I'm still figuring that out...But there is something about you, beyond why the Lycans want you so bad...You're different."

Chris nodded and smiled a little. Then his smile dropped a little and he asked "When I...When I turn into...You know...Are you going to kill me?"

Loki shrugged and said "Yes, at first...But like I said...I'm not sure." Before his smile grew, just a little.


	7. Trapping/You Must Be Judged!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hears Chris' story, then traps Chris for his own safety. Loki goes back to the mansion, and tries to explain himself to Odin.

After more silence, Chris spoke. "I was married, once...Her name was Elsa. She was the love of my life. My best friend. We got married after dating for 6 years. Soon after that, we founs out she was pregnant...I was so excited. Couldn't wait to be a Father.

After 9 months, Elsa went into labor. I was home with her, so we quickly got in the car, and we were heading to the heading to the hospital. It was raonkng, and I was being as careful as I could. I was going the speed limit, when the car started swerving. I quickly tried to get it back under control and not got any cars, but we hit one anyway.

We hit the first one, hard. We rammed the front left corner of a car, forcing us both to crash into a barrier. The other car was fine, but I couldn't stop fast enough. When we hit the wall, we got flipped into the air, up upside down...Another car tried to stop, but it hit us, on Elsa's side..."

His voice shook, and he swallowed. Loki saw tears pooling in his eyes. He then took a deep breath and said "They were killed right then and there...I was just knocked out, and when I woke up, she was already dead...Ater that, I didn't see any reason to stick around, back home...I spent a summer here with mygrandfather when I was a kid so...After I got my degree, I just...I took off. I went into construction, and I came over here to move on...To forget.."

He smiled a little and said "It seemed like a good idea, at the time..."

Loki nodded and asked "And have you?Moved on?"

Chris met his eyes and asked "Have you?"

Loki looked away, and then Chris asked "Who started the war?"

Loki said "They did...It didn't start with me, after Thor was killed, it went back much further than that...Or at least that's what we've been led to believe.  
Digging into the past is forbidden...It started with Malekith. The man that bit you. He was the first Lycan.

He was born the way he was, the rest are bitten. He fell in love with Odin's mate, Frigga. She would always kindly reject his advances, but he kept pushing. Then one night, he attacked and raped her. Then he killed her...Odin wanted Malekith dead, so he sent his best man to kill him...I thought he was dead, until I shot at him...I don't know what to believe anymore..."

Chris nodded and Loki swallowed. He said "I should be heading back."

He turned and started walking away, when Chris got up and stopped him. He asked "What about me?"

Loki said "Odin will know what to do.  
I'll come back."

Chris grabbed his arm and made Loki look at him. Chris said "I won't stay alone."

Loki noticed how close Chris' face was to his, and the Death Dealer said "You will if you want to live..."

Chris then said "I want to go with you..."

Chris inched his face closer, his eyes on Loki's. Loki could feel his eyes slowly turn again, when he felt how close the bigger mans lips were to his own. Loki leaned in to meet him, their lips touching, but not kissing.

But then they were. Their eyes fluttered closed as they kissed, Loki forcing his incisors not to come out. Chris' lips were soft against his own, kissing him gently, but almost as intimate as the way Thor used to kiss him. 

Then Loki reached out for a chain attached to the chair, and quickly cuffed Chris' right wrist, locking it into place.

Chris quickly broke the kiss, and saw what Loki did. He looked at him confused and asked "What are you doing?"

Loki, still affected by the kiss, snapped out of it, and said "When the full moon rises tomorrow, you will change, you will kill, and you will feed. It's unavoidable..I can't leave you free to roam around, I'm sorry..." Then moved to leave.

Chris smiled a little and said "You tricked me...Clever move."

The Death Dealer smirked and then went back over to him, grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him in for another kiss. Chris kissed him back instantly, more pressure than the first. After kissing his lips a few times, Loki pulled back, just a fraction of an inch, and smiled.

He looked up at the bigger man, through his lashes, and asked "Was it?"

Chris smiled and that's when Loki handed him a gun. He said "A single round won't kill you, but it will prevent the transformation, at least for a few hours. If i don't return in time, do yourself a favor...Use it." With that said, Loki was gone.

**

When Loki returned to the mansion, he pushed the front doors open, and stormed in. He ignored the looks of the others, those who think they're highed above all others. 

He walked down a hallway, when he was suddenly grabbed, and yanked over to the side. Laufey looked at him lime he was ready to tear his head off, and asked "How could you do this to me? Embarrass me like this?...You'll go before Odin, and tell him exactly what I tell you to! From here on out, you'll do as I say. Is that in any way unclear?"

Loki shook out of Laufey's hold, and walked in to see Odin. He felt a chill run down his spine. He hasn't seen him in so long, he's intimidated by is presence. The blood was working wonders for him, making his skin look more youthful than it did when Loki awakened him.

He quickly kneeled before his Lord, and Odin scoffed. After Odin had accepted him and Thor, he had loved Loki like a Son. Loki slowly stood back up, his eyes fixed on the older man.

Odin smiled a little, his eyes soft. He whispered "Come closer, my child.."

Laufey had kicked the guard watching over the cameras, out, and sat down, watching Loki and Odin on the screen.   
  
Loki said "I've been lost without you, my Lord...Constantly threatened by Laufey.."

Odin said "He is a dog...I always wondered about him...And even more so, now. Now, tell me...Why have you come to believe that Malekith still lives?"

Loki looked at him in confusion and said "I've given you all the proof you need."

"Incoherent thoughts and images,  
nothing more...Which is precisely why the awakening is performed by an elder.You do not possess the necessary skills."

Loki said "But I did see Malekith, I shot him!" Raising his voice slightly. "You must believe me."

Odin said "The chain has never been broken.Not once...Not in centuries. Not since we elders first began to leapfrog through time. One awake, two asleep. That's the way of it. It is Dormammu's turn to reign, not mine."

Laufey spoke to Malekith into his phone, saying "There's been a complication.."

Loki said "But i had no choice...The Coven is in danger, and Christopher is the key-"

" _HUARGUHHAH!_ " Odin spat out. Loki's heard that before, and that's usually the time to stop talking. At least until he says you can talk.

Then Odin said "Ah yes...The _Lycan_..."

Loki quietly said "Please...Give me the chance, to get proof you require."

Odin shifted in his seat, and said "Fine...I will leave it to Laufey, to collect the proof...If there is any."

Loki couldn't believe his ears. He felt a sharp stab of hurt in his heart, and he asked "How could you trust him over me?" _'After what I've shown you??'_ He thought. 

He said "Because he is not the one who has been tainted by an animal. I love you...like a Son, but you leave me with no choice...These rules are in place for a good reason...And they are the only reason we have survived this long. 

You will not be shown an ounce of leniency. When Umar arrives, the council will convene and decide your fate...You have broken the chain, and the covenant! You must be judged!"

**

"You should've listened to me  
and stayed out of this." Laufey said, Loki ignoring it. He still couldn't believe Odin. After all they've been through, Loki thought he could trust him.

When Chris asked Loki if Jed kill him after he turns, Loki told him they'd have to wait and see. Harmless sarcasm, he hopes Chris picked up on. But after Odin decided to trust _Laufey_ , the man who will betray Odin, and the rest of the Coven. The man conspiring with _Malekith_.

"Now you'll be lucky if I can convince  
the council to spare your life."

Loki then looked at him and asked "Tell me...Did you have the nerve to cut the skin from his arm, or did Malekith do it for you?"

Laufey narrowed his eyes, clearly trying to hide his lies. He pointed a finger at the Death Dealer, and said  
"Mark my words...Soon, you'll be  
seeing things my way." 

They brought Loki to his room, and Laufey pushed him inside. Then he turned to the other men with him and said "No one opens this door. Understood?"

And almost all of them walked away, two standing to guard the room. Little did they know, Natasha was hiding behind a corner, knowing exactly what to do.

**

The next night, was the night the full moon was rising. Umar and the council's train was to arrive, and they'd decide Loki's fate, before awakening Dormammu.

While Loki was pacing around in his room, worrying about Chris, Laufey was speaking with a couple of his men. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it, Malekith informing him that his men were ready at the train station.

Then he said will be picked up by the Schmidt and his team. The men looked at him confused and one said "That's our job..."

Then Laufey said "Not anymore." 

The men looked at each other, then back at him. "Yes Sir."

Suddenly, all the lights went out, and someone was at his door. When it opened, Natsha was standing there.

She said "I'll handle Laufey." She tossed his jacket to him, and then a black duffle bag, with some guns and extra ammo. She said "Go now."

He raised an eyebrow and asked "Why are you helping me?"

She smirked and asked "Who said I'm helping you?" Obvious sarcasm.

Loki grinned and went over to her. He said "I adore you." Before quickly kissing her cheek.

She smiled and said "I know. Go get your human, Tiger. Be careful."

Loki nodded and said "You too." Before climbing onto the ledge of the window, before jumping off. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he broke out into a dead sprint, Natasha's gifts for him, clutched tight on his hands. He had to get to Chris.

**

Laufey rounded the corner and asksd "What's going on?"

Tony said "The perimeter sensor's been tripped. We're locking down the mansion."

Then Natasha caught up to them and said "It's Loki He's escaped."

Laufey growled and said "I want that Lycans head on a plate."

**

As soon as he got to the room he last left Chris in, he kicked the door in, and was relieved when he saw Chris was still there.

Chris looked up and asked "Loki? What's wrong?"

Loki said "We need to go. Now."

He aimed the gun at Chris' chain, and shot it off. Chris quickly got up and that's when noise came from down the hall, and that's when Lycans were there, on their human form. They aimed right at them, Loki yelled " _Get down!_ "

Him and Chris quickly ducked, as they started firing. Loki shot back at them, hitting a couple. Loki quickly pushed Chris towards the windows and said "Go! Go!"

They quickly stood up and Loki said "Jump!"

Chris looked at him like he was crazy and asked "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Loki said "Trust me, just fucking jump! I'll be right behind you!" Chris quickly got up on the ledge and quickly jumped. There were more coming, but there were only two there, when Loki shot them down.

Then he quickly loaded his guns and spun around, and started firing. When Chris landed some 5 or 6 stories onto his feet, a cop car quickly pulled up, almost hitting him. The cops got out and quickly grabbed at him, and he tried to fight them off.

One of them said "C'mon, Mate...Don't make this harder than it has to be...Malekith is dying to see you again"

His eyes widened, and that's when he asked "You're Lycans??"

The other one said "So are you...Welcome to the club, come on now." He kept trying to fight them off, while they dragged him to the back of the car. He looked up at the window where he fell from, Loki looking down at him. Loki cursed and continued firing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the HUARGUHHAH! Odin says, like he did in Thor when Loki tried to talk him out of Thor's banishment. I couldn't get it perfect like in Thor, sooooo xD.


	8. Changing/Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris starts changing the fake Lycan cops car. Umar and his council get ambushed, Loki retrieves his proof.

The train carrying Umar and the rest of the counsil, had finally arrived. Word was received about Loki, and they were ready to hear the Death Dealer's side of the story, before coming to a decision. Even if he did an Awakening, without being an Elder, they still would like to hear him speak.

The train had pulled to a stop, and they started to get up. Inside, Umar was with Margaret Carter, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and a few others, dressed in their finest for the Awakening of Dormammu. They'll have Odin put back to rest.

But before they could get close enough to the exit, they heard howling in the distance. They stopped and listened. They could hear it again, and before they could react, a Lycan bursted through the window. 

Margaret was the first to get taken down. The Lycan ripped into her neck with it's teeth, blood splattering everywhere. Umar and the others went to run, but more came in. Then some of the guards for the council tried to shoot at Lycan's, but they were attacked as well. Those guards were not in on Laufey's plan.

Then Umar, the Maxinoff twins, and everyone else inside, were killed. All while Schmidt and the rest of his team, stood by and watched.

**

Back at the mansion, Laufey found Tony and asked "Any luck?"

Tony said "False alarm. The dogs would've been all over it, if anything had gotten near that fence."

Laufey nodded and said "Umar should have arrived by now..." Then he turned to a couple of his men and said "Look, I want you to slip off the property  
and find out what's keeping them." Even though he knew exactly what happened.

They nodded and said "You've got it."

**

While Chris was stuck in the backseat with the fake cops, he wondered when Loki would come for him. He looked up at the sky, and the moon was out. Full, and beautiful. But not good for him.

He took some deep breaths, while the other guys talked. Then he felt a sharp pain in his side, causing him to jump a little. Then it got stronger. He gasped, and it was coming from his stomach. He held his hand against his stomach, and he felt it again.

One of the guys looked back and said "Maybe we should pull over and dose him."

Chris groaned in pain as the pain got stronger, his whole torso feeling on fire. The other guy said "Fuck him. He'll be all right. We're almost there."

Then he turned the radio on to some rock station, and turned it up, ignoring Chris. In the backseat, Chris' pain was getting worse. He could feel his organs shifting, contracting, his bones creaking and cracking. His felt his incisors growing, and he threw his head back.

He desperately clawed and gripped the seat tight, screaming and kicking. Then one of them said "Oh, shit. He's not gonna make it. Pull over. Pull over!"

The driver slammed on the breaks, making the car come to a screeching hault. One yelled "Get the kit!" before they got out, moving to the back.

They opened the door andone held Chris down. The guy said "Jesus Chris, this guy is strong! Stick him! Stick him!"

The other guy handed the man holding Chris down, a syringe full of a drug to put Chris to sleep. The guy pulled Chris' shirt up s little on his stomach, ans stabbed the needle into Chris, before pushing down on the plunger. Soon Chris was getting tired and drowsy, before he blacked out, his movements ceasing.

*

Laufey quickly entered the throne room, kneeling before Odin. The blood had completely ran out in the blood nags. His body restored to it's former glory. Even at his ancient stage.

He said "My Lord."

Odin said "I sent for Loki, not you."

Laufeu stood and said "He's defied your orders, and fled the mansion, my Lord.."

Odin narrowed his eyes and said "Your incompetence is becoming most taxing."

Laufey said "It's not my fault.  
She's become obsessed...Thinks that I'm at the core of some ridiculous conspiracy!"

Loki entered and said "And here's my proof!" They looked over, and saw Loki dragging behind Doctor Zola. After being ambushed at the building where he kept Chris, he found Zola, and got hin to talk. It didn't take much to convince him.

Once Zola spilled the beans, Loki brought him back to the mansion. Ready for Odin to finally believe him.

He roughly tugged at the Doctor down towards them, before letting go, pushing Zola down to the floor. Then he went over, pulled him up to his knees, and dug his nails into his shoulder. Even if he didn't have long, sharp nails like the girls, he could still do some damage with his own.

The Death Dealer said "Now, I want you to tell them exactly what you told me."

When Zola didn't speak, Loki dug his nails deeper into his shoulder, where Zola was wounded when the Lycans attacked at the building. 

Zola cried out in pain and said "All right, all right!" And Loki loosened his grip. Zola panted and then his eyes met Odin's.

He said "We've been searching for someone with a special trait...A direct descendant of Thanos...A man before the son of God, himself...His entry into the world, remains unknown, after all these centuries...He became the first true immortal...And years later, he fathered at least 3 children. They inherited this same trait."

Odin said "The sons of the Thanos Clan...One bitten by Bat, one by Wolf, one to walk the lonely road  
of mortality as a human. It's a ridiculous legend, twisted and reshaped through the centuries, _Nothing!_ We were born of the same Mother, we were all born _Vampires!_ We did not birth your filthy _stain_ of a species!" 

Zola said "That may be...But our species do have a common ancestor. The man who was cursed God, and was twisted into the very first Werewolf. He was your Father's distant cousin...But a blood relative of Thanos, nonetheless...He was technically the true birth of the Lycan race...Malekith then really set it all in motion. And there was a mutation of the virus. A strain, from your original bloodline...Through him...So it's not so insane, after all..."

Odin sat forward and said "There is a descendant of Thanos lying there..." Pointing at Dormammu's tomb. "Not 3 feet from you."

Zola said "Yes....But he's already a Vampire. We needed a pure source, untainted. An exact duplicate of the original virus, which we learned was hidden away in the genetic code, of his human descendants...Then comes Malekith.

His Mother, whom your Father's cousin, violated...He was unaware that she too, was a descendant of Thanos. And with the birth of Malekith, the first mutation of the original strain, had started...And passed along, in its latent form, down through the ages...All the way to Christopher Hemsworth..."

Loki looked up at Odin, and Odn's eyes were sharp on Zola. Loki then knew, Doctor Zola will not be leaving this room, alive.

"For years, we tried to combine their bloodlines. And for years we failed.  
It was useless. Even at the cellular level, our species seemed destined to destroy each other. That is, until we found Christopher.The Thanos strain allows for a perfect union...A triple-celled platelet, which holds unspeakable power."

Odin said "There can be no such union.  
And to speak of it is heresy!"

Zola chuckled and said "We'll see...Once Malekith has injected himself with Christopher's blood-"

"Malekith is dead."

Zola asked "According to whom?"

Odin stood up, and walked over to Zola. He then looked up at Loki, and gently took the Death Dealer's face, into his hands. He then said "I need you to do something for me...I can assure you, my child...Laufey will pay with his life...Soon, this house will lie in ruins."

Zola said "Not before you.." They looked back at him, and then started walking away. Then Zola said "No, wait. Wait!"

They stopped and turned back to him. He turned slightly and looked back at them. "You and you alone, will know the truth of this...If Malekith was able to get his hands on the blood of a pure-born...A powerful elder like Umar, or yourself, and inject it along with Christopher's blood-"

" _Abomination._ " Odin spoke that word so softly, but he said it, as if he never heard something so vile and disgusting, in all his life.

Zola said "Half-Vampire, Half-Lycan, but stronger than both.."

Loki then said "I need to speak with Tony." 

Then a man quickly came in and said "My Lord...The council members have been assassinated."

Loki and Odin's jaws dropped, and fear washed over Odin's face. He asked  "What of Umar?"

The man said "They bled him dry."

Doctor Zola started laughing, and they all turned to look at him. He said "It has already begun!" And when he looked back at them, Odin punched him in the face, his claws ripping half of his face, before he fell to the ground, dead. Blood started pooling around his head.

Odin turned back to Loki and said "I'm sorry I doubted you...Fear not, my child, absolution will be yours...The moment you kill the descendant  
of Thanos, this _Christopher_." And turned and walked out.

Loki stood there, eyes fixed on the ground. He doesn't want to kill Chris. At first he would've been glad to, mainly if he didn't know Chris. But now, with Odin awake, and Laufey out to destroy him and everything else, he doesn't want to kill Chris. And he won't. But he _does_ need to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm hoping me changing the story of the strain, and Zola explaining everything about it makes sense, I know it may or may not, but I've tried my hardest to. I'm not too great with explaining things, but do forgive me if it doesn't.
> 
> Thanks for reading! The end is nearing! :O.
> 
> And sorry if this chapter is short too, but at least the other ones were longer :D.


	9. My War?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris meets Malekith, in a more formal-ish matter. He speaks the truth about what really started the war. .

Chris woke sometime later, his head pounding, and his vision blurred. He groaned and gently laid his head back, thumping it against cool metal. When his vision cleared, he saw he was strapped to a table, put up in a diagonal position.

Malekith wimas injecting something into him, and looked at him. He gave Chris a slight smile, and calmlt said "You've been given an enzyme to stop the change...It may take a little time for the grogginess to dissipate."

Then he looked over, and another man was standing there. Chris quickly recognized him as one of the men from the shoot out, the one Loki went hand to hand with. He stood there, eyes fixed on Chris, a frown drawn prominent across his lips.

Malekith looked over at the man and said "James! That's enough! Just go and see what's keeping Steve, will you?"

The man named James, quickly looked over at Malekith, and nodded. Glaring at Chris, before walking away.

Malekith then turned back to Chris, and smiled. His smike warm, and friendly. But even then, Chris was still on edge. He said "I really must apologize...I sent his mate out on a task, and he hasn't returned yet. He's always like that when he's away, or vise versa...He's in desperate need of a lesson in manners...Speaking of manners, where are mine? Forgive me. I'm Malekith."

Chris nodded and then said "I need to go...I need to get back-"

Malekith cut in and said "There's no going back.There's no going anywhere. The Vampires will kill you on sight, just for being what you are. One of us...You are one of us."

Malekith then went to take some of Chris' blood, and Chris tried to move away. He asked "What are you doing...What are you doing?"

Malekith looked up at him through is lashes, and said "Bringing an end to this conflict."

Chris said "Your war, it has nothing to do with me."

Malekith furrowed his eyebrows together and asked "My war?"

_**_

_Suddenly, Chris could see something. The memories Loki had spoken of, suddenly became more clear than all the others. This one was from a different time. Malekith was with a woman. And older woman, mid to late 40's. She was beautiful with long, copper like hair, and a beautiful smile._

_She was smiling with Malekith, hugging him, kissing him. They looked happy. Then the memory changed. They were now in a dungeon like room, the woman chained with her arms abover her head, stuck to a post._

_Then sunlight poured over her, slowly burning her, her fangs bared, while she screamed in pain._

_Malekith was chained to the floor, his wrists out. He was getting whipped, while he screamed her name._

_"Noooooooo!  Noooo!  Noo!  Noooooooo! Friggaaaaa!"_

**

Chris was brought back to reality. He panted and then he looked over at Malekith. Then he said "They forced you to watch her die...Frigga.."

Malekith nodded and said "That's what started the war..."

Chris nodded and said "I saw it happen as if i were there...But...Frigga was Odin's mate...Loki said both species mate for life...How?"

Malekith said "We were slaves once.  
The daylight guardians of the Vampires...I was born in servitude, yet I harbored them no ill will. I was even in love with the most beautiful maiden...A Vampire, named Frigga.

Her beauty was known throughout the Kingdom, all the men tried to have her...But somehow, she picked me, above the rest...A Noble, falling for a Slave...It was forbidden, our union. But our love remained a secret...

That was, until that blood thirsy heartless barbarian, Odin, was chosen to wed her. It had been arranged for years, but she wanted me...Why, to this day, I still don't know. Soon, Odin and Frigga married. All the Kingdom, even their Lycan slaves, witnessed their union...But not I, I couldn't bear to witness it.

We didn't see each other much after that..Soon, she bearer Odin, a child...Thor. Your Vampire's former mate...Frigga and I had made Love before a few times, so I always wondered it Thor was actually my son, and not Odin's...I would believe it so, with what Odin found out about his Son.."

Chris furrowed his eyebrows amd asked "Found out, what?"

Malekith opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Then he opened it again and said "But as the years went by, and Thor was growing more and more, everyday, Frigga approached me one day...That's when we started seeing each other again, sneaking out at night, going far where no one could find us, to be together...Then one of the records keepers had found out about our secret. Threatened to expose us..."

He grinned and said "Frigga was wonderful. A great warrior, it didn't take much for her to convince the man otherwise...Odin never deserbed him, she never truly loved him.

We used to wear collars on our necks, the insides lined with long, silver spikes, to keep from shifting. For if we did, the spikes could kill us. One night, Frigga and a few warriors, set off to assist the arrival of some Nobles, wishing to do business with the Coven, while they brought some of their Hyman slaves with them.

It was gonna he a trap. Lycans that weren't enslaved, were gonna slaughter everyone on that trip. I couldn't let that happen, so I stole a horse, and a key I forged from my work as a Blacksmith, to use on my collar, and I went...I had no choice. I had to take the collar off.

Frigga begged me not to, but I took it off, and shifted...When we got back, our secret came undone...That's when Odin and I both found out that Frigga was pregnant. She told Odin to stop and call his men off, for the sake of her, me, and my child.."

Chris couldn't believe his ears. But he didn't dare interrupt, and Malekith continued. He said "Odin was furious. And we were set to be punished for our affair. He feared a blending of the species. Feared it so much, he killed her...Is own Wife...The Mother of his son, if he was Odin's. Burnt alive...For loving me..." His voice shook, and his smile was filled with sadness.

Then he said "This is his war, Odin's. And he's spent thousands of years, exterminating my species...Using Death Dealers like your friend...Spitting out lies of me, to all of them, poisoning their judgements...His Son growing up, possibly never knowing who his true Father is, thinking I violated and murdered his Mother, I am not the monster here."

Chris nodded and then asked "What are they gonna do to Loki?"

He was about to answer, when James returned, another man with him. Judging by them holding hands, that was James' mate.

James said "We have company."

**

Laufey stood before Malekith, yelling "I thought we had a deal!"

Malekith said "Patience, Laufey...  
These are matters to be discussed in private..." The. He turned to a few of his men, and said "Please escort our guests downstairs." They nodded, and led some Laufey's men away, allowing them privacy. 

Malekith turned his attention back The council has been destroyed.  
Soon, you will have it all. Both great Covens and an ironclad peace treaty with the Lycans. Who I trust will not be forgotten, when the spoils are tabulated."

Laufey asked "How do you expect me to assume control, now that Odin is awake? There's no defeating him.  
He grows stronger as we speak."

Malekith nodded and said "And that is precisely why I need Christopher...  
If that oaf were so easy to dispatch, you'd have done it yourself  
centuries ago."

**

Loki and almost all of the strike team and Death Dealers he could gather, are now infiltrating the Den. Loki prays that Chris is here, alive and well.

Loki said "Exit shaft! Move it!" Moving with a few of the men, down a tunnel.

Laufey and Malekith must have heard the noise, and went to check it out. Malekith gritted his teeth and said "Son of a bitch!"

Laufey said "Oh, shit! It's Odin."

Malekith then looked over at Laufey, and said "Yes. And if you had done your job, he'd still be in hibernation..." 

He walked a little ways, looking around, before coming back. He groaned and asked "Where the hell is James and Steve??"

Laufey asked "Is there another way out?"

Malekith turned to him and said "I guess it didn't occur to you that you'll  
have to bleed to pull off this coup...And don't even think about leaving." he turned and started walking away, when loud banging echoed through the room, and a few sharp pains hit the Lycan leader.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and looked down. 2 holes were through his stomach, another in his chest, and another in his left shoulder. He watched a Silver liquid oozing from where he got shot, and he dropped to his knees. 

He looked over at Laufey, and saw he was holding a gun, still aimed at him. Laufey smirked and said "Silver Nitrate...Bet you weren't expecting that."

**

Loki had disappeared, telling his team he would clear other areas of the Den, and told then to go on without him. But he was really searching for Chris. And hearing gunshots close by, must mean he's close. _'Please be alive.'_ He thought as he moved.

Chris was still stuck to the table, and watched as Malekith, who slowly crawled over to a different spot. A trail of blood and Silver Nitrate, following him.

Then the elder flipped onto his back, and groaned. That's when Chris heard something. he looked up and saw Loki run into the room, stopping to look around. Loki's eyes then landed on Chris, ans sighed in relief.

He went over and started worjing the strap open. Chris said "Loki..Hey, we gotta move him, that Laufey guy shot him, we gotta get him out of here."

Loki looked down and over at Malekith, and then looked back at Chris. He said "Chris...Chris, he's been shot with Silver Nitrate..." Chris stopped and looked at the Death Dealer. Loki swallowed ans said "It's flowing through his bloodstream, he...There's nothing we can do for him."

Chris sighed, and Loki said "I have to get you out of here, Odin's on his way. And he won't be satisfied until every Lycan is dead."

He finished undoing all the straps, and quickly helped Chris get back onto the ground. That's when Chris stopped him, grabbing him by the arm. Then Chris said "They'll kill you too, just for helping me."

Loki smiled a little and said "I know." Before quickly pulling him in, and kissing him. Chris quickly kissed him back, both unaware of Malekith's eyes fixed up on them. Their situation reminding him of himself and Frigga. Then Loki pulled back and said "Come on." 


	10. Lies/Making A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out the truth of his "beloved dark Father" and unites the bloodline. All Hell breaks loose (YEAH BITCH! ) :D.

When Loki and Chris started moving, Chris said "I know what started the war-" but was cut off, but a gun firing off, two rounds hitting into Chris.

Loki quickly turned and said " _No!_ " As Chris dropped onto the ground, writhing in pain as the Nitrate started wreaking havoc into his system.

He dropped down next to Chris and touched at his face, not knowing what to do to comfort him. Chris looked at him, and that's when Loki was being pulled away.

Loki fougbt back as Laufey yanked ay him, saying "That's enough. You're coming with me!" 

Loki just went back over to Chris, grabbing hold of his hand. Laufey growled and said "I hope I live to see Odin choke the life from you!"

"I bet you do." Loki hissed back, his eyes fully turned, and his fangs bared. 

Laufey then squatted down and leaned in close. He said "But let me tell you a little something about your beloved dark Father...He's the one who killed your precious Thor...Not the Lycans..."

Just hearing it come from Laufey, made him wanna rip his throat out. How dare he speak something so horrible?? Even if Odin is becoming more and more of a bastard, he would _never_ kill his own child.  
  
Laufey said "I kept his secrets, cleaned up all his messes...But after the riot, Thoe was still alive...The Lycan that tore at his flesh, didn't kill him. He was still alive. Barely, but alive, nonetheless. And it was he who crept into the room where they wheeled his body off, believing him to be dead, and killed the one you held closest to your heart.."

Tears pooled in Loki's eyes, and his bottom lip quivered. Laufey was lying. " _No.._ " Coming out barely above a whisper.

Laufey just nodded and said "Yes...You see, he alos lied about Malekith... Malekith didn't rape and kill Thor's Mother, Frigga...She was secretly having an affair. With Malekith...That mutt was the first man she ever slept with...Odin didn't know, but I knew...I had seen them together, but I never said a word...Thor wasn't Odin's child, Malekith was his _real_ Father. A successful union of the bloodline. And Odin stl doesn't know that truth. But after she was married off to Odin, Thor became more Vampire, than a Hybrid.

When Odin found out about their affair, he also found out she was pregnant again. This time, it was Malekith's, almost 100%. He then condemned her to death, burning his own Wife alive, killing her and the bastard child germinating in her womb. Then he made up the lie, saying Malekith stalked her, then raped and killed her, stealing her necklace as a trophy.

And that night, when the Lycan fed from your Love, it was turning him. Half-Vampire, and Half-Lycan. Something that could possess _unimaginable_ power. So he handled it, the way he did with Frigga, but different. He crept into the room where your Thor was lying, unconscious, bleeding, and changing, and cut his head off with his sword!"

Loki whispered _"Lies.."_ Still fighting not to believe Laufey. But the way he spoke it, and the look in his eyes, confirmed the Death Dealer's worst fears.

He looked down at Chris, the Nitrate still poisoning his system, in great pain. He's surprised he's still alive, but Loki didn't want him to die..But what could he do? If Zola is wrong about Chris, and Loki bites him in an attempt to save his life, he could die. Then Loki would have nothing left.  
.  
Laufey chuckled and said "He even wanted to kill you...After killing Thor, he feared you discovering it. But he just couldn't bear the thought of draining you dry...All those years you had with Thor, Odin loved you too much to do it...Believe what you want, you're coming with me."

Then Loki watched as Malekith had stabbed Laufey it through his knee, making him fall and cry out in pain. It was the same blade that the Lycan had stabbed into his shoulder, just days earlier.

Laufey struggled to get up, and when he did, he turned to the dying Lycan leader, before shooting him a few more times.

Then he turned to Loki and said "Bite him! Half-Vampire...Half-Lycan....But stronger than both..." 

Loki then looked at Chris, who was now close to being gone. He had no other choice, but to take the risk. He pulled at Chris' shirt collar, moving it aside. Then he leaned down, opened his mouth, and sank his fangs into his flesh.

Loki had never turned anyone before, not once in all his years as a Vampire. Before and after Thor was killed, he would never subject any poor soul to this life. And condem their would to Hell, forever.

He was afraid, but there was nothing else that could be done. If he didn't do this, Chris would die, and Laufey and Odin would win. And that _can't_ happen. Chris' blood tasted amazing, despite the Nitrate. Loki had never tasted anything sweeter, his whole life, and he prayed this would work.

Laufey then turnes to see Loki turning Chris' disgust mixing in with his anger. He asked "What the Hell are you doing?" 

Then he turned to Malekith, and the Lycan said "You may have killed me...Cousin...But my will...Is done, regardless..." And he was gone. The original Lycan. The man who was blamed for Frigga's death, and starting the war. Was now dead.

Laufey quickly started limping away, holding his injured knee, the sword still stuck in it.

That's when Loki was pulled off from feeing on Chris. Odin took hold of Chris, and yanked his body up off the ground. Loki watched in horror, as Odin threw his body, Chris landing into a small mass of dirty water.

The Death Dealer quickly wiped the blood from his mouth, as Odin asked "Where is he? Where's Laufey?"

When Loki didn't answer, he just glared at Odin. Betrayal and hatred in his eyes. And by the look on Odin's face, he must think Loki now knows the truth.

Loki shook his head, still in disbelief, but can finally see everything clear. He said "It wasn't the Lycans...It was you."

Odin quietly and calmly said "Forgive me, my child.."

Loki scoffed, not wanting anymore of his lies. He asked How could you bear my trust, knowing that you'd killed and destroyed everything I held closest to my heart, and fed me and the rest of the Coven, all your _lies?_ _?_ "

Odin said Yes.I have taken from you.  
But I have given so much more.  
Is it not a fair trade, the life I have  
granted you? That my Son and your mate had granted you? The gift of immortality?"

Loki asked "And the life of your Wife? And youe Son? Your own flesh and blood? You killed the man I loved, and for what? Too afraid for the union of the bloodline, so you kill off the two people who loved you most, in all the world?!"

Odin stepped back, standing up straight. He said "I loved my Wife!  
But the abomination growing  
in her womb...It was a betrayal of me  
and of the Coven! And I loved my Son, as well! More than anything! But I did what was necessary to protect the species...As I am forced to do yet again."

**

As the two Vampires had bickered, no one knew what was going on with Chris. He surely thought he'd be dead, all this would have been for nothing, and he would never see or kiss Loki, again.

As he laid there, he felt the same pain he felt back with those Lycans in the car. But this time, it was much stronger. His body writhed, his organs shifted, bones snapping, readjusting themselves. It was worse than the car.

But Chris knew he was changing. Loki told him if he was bit by both species, he'd die. But for some reason, he wasn't dying. Although for a few moments, he wish he was.

His eyes opened and he watched as his skin was turning black, his eyes changing, his teeth. He doesn't know how long the pain would last, but if this change works and he becomes _both_. Then he could possibly beat Odin, and leave here with Loki.

And all he has to do is just let this thing run it's course for now, and hold on to the hope that they'll both make it out, alive.

**

When Odin turned to go and finish Chris off, Chris was standing right behind him. Both Vampires, couldn't believe their eyes. Chris looked nothing like a Lycan. His skin was a dark, grey color. His eyes pitch black, from where Loki was.

Odin stood there, in disbelief of what Chris had become, then anger field him. Chris roared low, before striking at the Vampire elder.

He sent Odin flying, until he hit the concrete wall. And in a flash, Chris was over there, his hands wrapped right around Odin's throat.

They hissed at each other, and Chris clawed at him, again and again, Odin dodging some of his movements. Then Odin punched him in the stomach, forcinf the Hybrid back, before kicking him in the same place.

Chris flew across the room and landed in the water, on his back. The Death dealer watched at they fought, kicking, scratching, hitting, and throwing each other, while Loki sat stunned. He saved Chris' life...And he does not regret one second of it.

Chris looked like he had the upper hand, with his newfound strength, but then Odin started catching up. Then Loki had to intervene quickly, or else Chris would die. Odin had found a long and thin silver chain in the water, that he could use as whip, and started cracking it at Chris.

Chris was fast enough to dodge some of them, but couldn't avoid other. Whenever it made contact with his skin, hedt screech in pain, it still affecting his Lycan side. Loki then sound Odin's sword. His crown weapon. The weapon he used to take his own Son's life. He knew know how to end this.

When Odin went to crack the whip at him again, he made it to where it wrapped around Chris' throat. It wrapped tight and Chris roared, his hands desperately pulling at it, so he could breathe, and burning his flesh.

 Odin quickly wrapped his arm around his ends of it, pulling the Hybrid closer, winding it tighter. Odin bared his fangs and said "Time to die."

Loki quickly ran, weilding the sword in his hand. It has been quite some timez since he last used a sword. Ever since guns were invented, they had become his new favorite thing. He's a little rusty, but that means nothing for what he is about to do.

He ran until he jumped up, launching himself from a large slab of broken concrete, and swung the sword down, aiming for Odin's head.

Odin flinched as Loki landed. Then his attention went to Loki. He could see that when Odin was done with Chris, he'd do any unspeakable horror to Loki.

But then when Loki raised the sword again, he showed Odin the blood coated around the tip, never daring to tear his eyea off of Odin. Signalling he hadn't missed. Suddenly the Vampire elders eyes went wide, and that's when Loki could actually see the cut he had made.

He had sliced Odin's head diagonally, and watched as the top half slipped off, falling into the water, before the rest of his body followed. Odin, the Son of Thanos, the second oldest Vampire in existence, the leader of the oldest and most feared Vampire Coven the world has ever known, has finally been slain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS ALMOST HERE!!!!!! PREPARE YOUR SHIT!!!!!!!
> 
> LAST CHAPTER/EPILOGUE, COMING TOMORROW!!! GOODNIGHT!! :D.


	11. Hiding/EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. WARNING: VAMPIRE/HYBRID SEX AHEAD! (But not a lot). (Inspiration coming from Underworld: Evolution, sue me) then the Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS IT!!! :O.

It all felt like a dream. And the Death Dealer was still processing what he had just done. But Odin was dead, and he knew they'd be hunted soon enough.

He stood there in the water, his eyes fixed on the slain elder, before looking back up, at Chris. He was still in his Hybrid form, and Loki's not sure if he'll turn back to his normal one, or not. But either way, he was safe. 

Chris' eyes we're fixed on him, staring at him, before Loki dropped the sword into the water, and started walking.

Chris had changed into his human form, as Loki walked, and then asked "What happens now?"

The Death Dealer stopped, and looked over at him. Loki had never seen his body under his shirt, but he was in impecable shape. The Vampire let his eyes roam over his naked torso, before meeting his eyes. 

Then he said "Now we run. We can't stay here anymore, they'll kill us both." Then he nodded his head once, over to an exit, and said "Come on." And Chris followed behind.

**

They spent the next few weeks, running. Going far outside of England to lay low. With Natasha's help, they'll have everything they'll need. They've had to quickly relocate a few times, had a couple brushes with some other Death Dealers, but have been careful since.

Chris and Loki haven't really talked much since then. Chris knows Loki has spent the past 400 hundreds, being lied to, looking up to the man who cruelly murdered his Wife and his Son. Loki just needs time, and Chris will let him have his time.

Soon they found a place to stay. And abandoned warehouse. Chris covered and blacked out all the windows for Loki, and there's a storage container in there. Loki locks Chris in there, when he shifts. It hasn't been easy since he became a Hybrid. 

His thirst and power are much stronger than anything Loki had ever seen before in his life. He's untamed, wild, and Loki will help him get himself under control. He doesn't shift often, but still being a Newborn, it won't be easy.

But Chris has him locked and barricaded in there, when he shifts. For his safety, and the safe of others.

**

One night, they were alone together. Loki sat with him in the storage container, looking down at his feet.

Then after almost half an hour of silence, Chris asked "How are you?"

Loki's gaze flicked up to Chris, from under his lashes, and saw the Hybrid looking back at him.

Loki shrugged and said "I'm alright...You? Are you okay, do you feel it-"

Chris grinned and said "No, I'm fine...No Hybrid tonight...I just wanted to see how you were doing. You've been quiet for a long time...But I'll just shut up now-"

Loki chuckled and said "No, don't...It's okay...Thank you for your concern...I just never thought this could happen...Any of this..."

Chris nodded and he said "I'm sorry you went through this...All of this..."

Loki smiled and said "It's not so bad...My life needed a little excitement, anyways." Chris smiled and Loki said "Besides...With this life, I was given my Thor. My wonderful friends, the ones who didn't betray me or the Coven...And now, I have you..."

They both kept their eyes on each other, as Loki slowly slid off of his seat onna box, over to Chris. He slowly got down on his knees, between his open legs, and leaned in until their lips touched.

They kissed each other slowly, almost feather light touches, before Loki pulled back a little. Their faces just a couple inches apart. Then they quickly went back in, putting in more pressure, but not too much. Just more than what they did before.

Soon, Loki slowly stood up, Chris' eyes followed as Loki stood up straight, still between his legs, and brought his hands down to the hem of his shirt, crossing his wrists.

He watched as the Vampire quickly pulled it up, over his head, until he let it drop to the ground. Chris' eyes roamed Loki's naked torso, in awe. Despite his ivory skin, there was no mistaking the toned and defined muscle he had, on his slender form. 

Loki then slowly swung one leg over the Hybrid's lap, then the other, before straddling him. Chris let his hands roam up and down his back, warm hands overy icy skin, tracing his body. Then he pulled the Vampire back in, and kissed him hard, Loki quickly kissing back.

Chris wrapped one big arm around his middle, letting his free hand, hold the back of Loki's head, gently tangling his fingers through the ebony hair.

Loki wrapped his arms around Chris' neck, pulling him closer. They sat there for a long time, kissing. They kissed each others lips, jaws, necks, gently biting each other, but not an actual _bite._

When Chris stopped and pulled away, Loki watched as he peeled his shirt off, tossing it. Loki rubbed his hands up and downnhos strong chest, before going back in.

**

Chris has Loki on his back, on Chris' makeshift bed when Loki would lock him in here, when he shifted. Chris stared downnat the beautiful creature underneath him, those long, elegant legs wound tight around the Hybrid's hips.

Even if Loki was a Vampire, and not that breakable, Chris moved slow, having not been this intimate with anyone, since he was with Elsa. His hips slowly rolled back and forth, but gradually picked up his speed.

Loki's eyes were fully changed, his fangs bared, but not to their fullest. Chris' heart always raced, when those beautiful eyes of his, turned into that other beautiful blue.

And his heart raced, especially with how Loki was looking at him. Like nothing else mattered, so long as he had him. And Chris was just fine with that. He smiled at the thought and leaned down, capturing the Vampire's lips with his own, moaning when Loki kissed him back

 **

At some point, Loki had rolled them both, until Chris was on his back this time. He giggled when Chris was surprised by it, but then smiled. He leaned down and kissed the Hybrid's lips, before pulling away, slowly moving on top of him.

Chris took hold of his hips, and stared in awe and adoration, at the Vampire moved. Loki's eyes were fully changed, but he was happy. He was so happy, and nothing would dare ruin this for them. Loki's heart raced with how Chris was looking at him. Like nothing else mattered, so long as he had him. And Loki was just fine with that.

**

Soon, they fell in silence, after. Lying on there sides, Chris' arm around Loki, hugging him close. His chest pressed to Loki's back. Then he leaned in and kissed along his neck. Loki smiled and closed his eyes, before turned in Chris' arm, until he was facing him.

Chris smiled as Loki leaned in and kissed his lips, before kissing him back. They had no idea of what will happen next. But they know, things will only get harder from here.

Though he spent so many centuries, blinded by rage, poisoned with lies from the only Father he ever knew, he has never had clarity of this magnitude, in all his life.

Thor is gone, yes. And now, now that he has Chris, he can finally be at peace with that. Though Thor didn't deserve the fate he was given at the hand of his Father, he was given it.

And Loki only prays that Thor finally sees as clearly as him, wherever he may be, beyond Death. And he hopes Thor is proud of who Loki has become now, despite everything before, since his demise.

Though he cannot predict the future, the consequences of that night will reverberate through the halls, of both great Covens, for many years to come. Two vampire elders  
have been slain, one by Loki's own hand. Soon, Dormammu will take the throne. And a tide of anger and retribution, will spill out into the night. Differences will be set aside. Allegiances will be made. And soon, he will become the hunted.

**

What the Vampires didn't realize, was when Odin killed Doctor Zola, his blood was spilling all over the floor, over to the tomb where Dormammu, lies.

His blood, the blood of a first generation Lycan, spilling into the tomb. Right into the open mouth of the Vampire elder. Mixing in with his own blood, despite the state of his body.

The memories passed from the Lycan, put into the the elders mind. _Everything_ , up until his very demise. With this new information, the progression of the war through the centuries, Loki, and Christopher, the worlds first Hybrid that wasn't slain before it got to live, his eyes opened.

A much more vibrant blue, than that of Loki's eyes when they change. But something was different. They went from the blue, before flooding with nothing but pure black. And he knew exactly what he had now become. And exactly what to do next. Hunt the Death Dealer, and the Hybrid. Kill them both, and destroy all that stands in his path. 

**

END CREDIT'S SONGS!! (My version :D.)

[Wish I May - Breaking Benjamin](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=y_p2SNmUT0g)

[24 -Jem (From the Ultraviolet movie trailer)](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FKgxkxbxI7Q)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST DIDN'T FO THROUGH WITH POSTING THIS AU IN THE FIRST PLACE, I THOUGHT EVERYONE WAS GONNA HATE IT.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story, I really appreciated all the supportive comments you guys have left, your Kudos, Bookmarking mah thing, it truly means a lot to me, thank you so much, you're all wonderful :D.
> 
> YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME YET, I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!! I PLAN TO RIP THIS SITE A NEW ONE, GET READY Y'ALL, PEACE! :D.
> 
> (BTW I hope you like my idea with the "end credits" songs, I thought it could really be cool, I LOVE both songs, nur I thought Wish I May would be the best fit for the first song, then 24, THANKS GUYS!! :D.


End file.
